Is It Just Me
by awandmkr
Summary: Quinn's twin sister, Charlie, transfers to McKinely. What trouble will two Fabrays cause? FaFaBerry, Brittana, and some Kliane.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I also did not come up with Charlie, the credit goes to someone on Tumblr. Please Review.

* * *

**

"Quinn, Charlie I need to talk to you." Judy yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be down in a minute Mother!" Charlie shouted form the top of the stairs. Charlie walked into her twin's room. "We have been summoned, you coming?"

"Yeah I heard, I'm delaying the meeting as long as possible." Quinn said as she was laying on her bed doing her homework.

"Well, I want to get it over now."

"Fine, but I get to choose the movie then." Quinn smirked as she got up.

"Fine." Charlie grumbled.

A few moments later the two girls were on the couch talking to their mother. "Girls, you know that I have done my best to give you a chance for both of you to have your identities, but because of things with your father you both now will be attending William McKinley High School."

"So I don't have to attend St. Ann's anymore?" Charlie asked, she was clearly excited by this.

"Well your father refuses to pay for it, so yes." Judy replied.

"Mom you know, excuse my language, Dad is a total fucking douche right?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Oh honey I know. They way he treated you when you got pregnant, and the way he would of acted if he knew that you two were gay; he doesn't deserve to be apart of this family." Judy answered proudly because she had finally stood up to her now ex-husband.

"Good to know that Dad is still a shit head." Quinn laughed.

"Indeed. Now are you two okay with going to school together?"

"It's not like we hate each other, and we are really different Mom." Charlie answered, Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now do you girls want pizza for dinner." The girls nodded in agreement.

The twin sister headed up stairs to Charlie's room. Charlie's room was almost polar opposite to Quinn's. Quinn's was girly and floral, while Charlie's was somewhat dark and edgy. Charlie settled into her giant neon green bean-bag chair with her laptop, and Quinn sat on her sister's bed. "Are you really okay with changing school Char?"

Charlie glanced up from her laptop and gave her sister a quizzical look, "You're kidding right?"

"I'm just asking." Quinn said in a defensive manner.

"Why wouldn't I want to leave the most homophobic all girls school in the state of Ohio, and it doesn't help that I'm gay either" Charlie stated sarcastically.

"True. But you should know that McKinley isn't a walk in the park either. Why do you think I haven't come out at school?"

"I thought it was because you are HBIC, and the whole pregnancy thing."

"Well the pregnancy thing is a factor, but not me being HBIC. I'm you heard what happen with Kurt?"

"Yeah I did." Charlie gave her sister an apologetic smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Will I get treated as shit at McKinley?" Quinn saw the fear in her sister's eyes as she asked this.

"No because you are my sister and I won't let that happen, even if you were out."

"Good to know. Can I ask you something else?"

"Bring it on."

"Would you come out if I was came out with you?" Quinn was taken aback by this question, she had never really thought about it. Quinn definitely wanted to, it would make her quality of life so much better, but she also was aware of the risks. She could be taunted, slushied, harassed, physically attacked; however, she could be free to be herself.

Charlie saw Quinn's face, she knew that Quinn was weighing her options. "Clearly you need to think about this, and that's okay. Just let me know what you want to do before I start there, okay?"

"Fine by me. Now if you don't mind I have homework to finish." As Quinn walked into her room she hear her sister yell, "You do know that you are also a closeted geek right?" Quinn turned around and stuck her head in Charlie's doorway, "Being well rounded is what will get me into the college of my dreams" Quinn sneered.

"Sure." Charlie stated in a satirical manner.

* * *

The next day Quinn and her twin went to the mall to shop for Charlie's new school wardrobe, and to expand Quinn's a little bit too.

"So does anyone know that I exist?" Charlie asked as she looked through the clothes rack..

"I don't think so, or at least not as my twin. I think Finn saw you once, and thought that I was you."

"That would probably explain it." Charlie laughed.

"B are there two Quinns or is it just me?" Santana stood in shock as she asked this.

"Definitely not just you San. I'm seeing double too." Brittany said as she rubbed her eyes.

"You guys aren't seeing double. This is my twin sister Charlie. Charlie these are my best friends Santana and Brittany." Quinn gave an apologetic smile to her sister as she introduced them to her best friends.

"Nice to meet you. Do you mind explaining why we never knew you existed?" Santana asked impudently.

"I went to St. Ann's, but I am transferring to WHMS, and our mother is adamant about us having our own lives." Charlie chimed.

"Well that does explain a lot; however, Quinn, it doesn't explain why you haven't told me or B about your twin"

"Because you would find away to use me and Charlie for your evil doing." Quinn stated bluntly.

Santana nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, I probably would." She laughed.

"Well I think Quinn having a twin is awesome." Brittany said as she gave Charlie a hug.

"Okay well see you later Quinn. Me and Britts are going to the Duck pond. Nice to meet you Charlie." Santana said as she tugged on Brittany's pinky to get her to follow her.

"Bye Quinn and her twin!" Brittany shouted as she waved at them. Quinn and Charlie watched the tall blond and the tiny brunette walk away holding pinkies.

"Is it just me or-"

Quinn cut off her sister, "Nope they are a couple."

"So they can lez it up, but you can't?"

"Shut up." Quinn snapped.

"Oh , so you just think they're hot." Charlie teased.

"So what if I do?"

"Take a chill pill will ya? So you better tell me what girls, if any, are off limits, so I don't piss you off. Cause I don't think I can take this on edge Quinn, at school and or at home."

Quinn suddenly turned bright red, "You suck, did you know that." She said as she gave her sister a glare.

"I know. So tell me her name?" Charlie smiled proudly as she asked her sister this.

Quinn let out a long groan before saying, "Rachel Berry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I also did not come up with Charlie, the credit goes to someone on Tumblr. Please review, and thank you to everyone who already has.

* * *

**

Quinn was sprawled out across her bed doing her AP Chemistry homework when she heard a knock on her door, " Come in!" Quinn yelled.

"Hey." Charlie smiled as she stepped into her sister's room.

"Hey, do you need something?" Quinn asked, still focused on her homework.

"Yeah, I do. Umm… did you think about it?" She asked cautiously.

Quinn head snapped up, "A-about c-coming out?" Quinn stuttered. Charlie noticed, the only time Quinn stuttered is when she was scared shitless.

"Yeah."

"I have. I want to, but I'm scared to." Quinn's eyes welled up, and soon tears flowed from the and down her cheeks.

Charlie sat on the bed and rubbed her sister's back. She understood how her sister felt, in fact she would still be in the closet if she was still attending St. Ann's; she knew exactly how her sister felt. "Quinn do you really want to come out?"

"Yeah." Quinn replied quietly, still crying..

"Then you'll do it, just stop thinking about it. You are thinking about it so much that you are psyching yourself out."

"I am?" Quinn asked clearly astonished by this realization.

"You are." Charlie said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I am so fucked up."

"Yeah, you are." she laughed as she said this. "But because we are twins that means I a just as fucked up as you are. Meaning you are not alone."

"I guess I'm not" Quinn laughed. "Let me finish this and then I will help you pick out a fabulous outfit for your first day at WHMS."

"Whatever you say… geek." Charlie laughed. As she left her sister's room she hear Quinn grumbling.

* * *

The following Morning Quinn and Charlie walked into William McKinley High School together. They received the expected responses: whispering, people rubbing their eyes, etcetera. "So what do you have first Char?"

Charlie took her schedule out of her jacket pocket, "Um.. It looks like I have French first."

"I have never been so glad that you took a different language?" Quinn laughed as she opened her locker. "Oh I should warn you that my coach will try to recruit you for the Cheerios." She said looking concern.

"Well even though I can be a bigger bitch than you, I can not dance to save my life. So don't worry about it. " Charlie laughed.

"Are you going to sign up for the Swim team?"

"Maybe. It depends if the girls are hot." Charlie joked.

"Well if it's any consolation, they are." Quinn laughed.

"Oh My God! Quinn Fabray said that girls were hot." Charlie teased her sister in a whisper shout.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes as the bell rang. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yup. See you then."

* * *

Charlie walked into to the cafeteria pleasantly surprised to see her sister wasn't sitting with the cheer leaders, but rather she was sitting with the Glee club. She grabbed a chicken wrap and water, and then head towards the Glee club table. When she sat next to her sister, the entire table gasped, except for Brittany and Santana. Charlie looked at her twin, "Why do people always feel the need to gasp when they see us together for the first time?"

"I have no fucking clue" Quinn laughed. "Guys this is my twin Charlie" Charlie with an array of greetings from a wave to "Hey there hot thing" from a guy who has a Mohawk, who was immediately elbowed by some girl. "Charlie this is Kurt, Blaine, Lauren, Puck, you already know Brittany and Santana, Finn, Sam, Mike, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and this is Rachel Berry."

Charlie noticed the slight amount of blush that entered Quinn's cheeks as she said "Rachel Berry". Rachel was short, had an unfortunate sense of fashion, but she could understand why her sister had claimed her as off limits, there was something about this girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." Charlie said gracefully.

"Will you be joining the Glee club?" Rachel asked.

"Oh God No! I can not dance to save my life, and I couldn't anyways I have already made a commitment to the swim team. But I appreciate your offer."

"We maybe twins, but we are really different." Quinn smiled as she said this.

"How so?" Kurt inquired.

"Well Quinn here is amazing at photography, but she can't draw for shit. While I suck at photography, but have some skills with a pencil." Charlie smirked a little bit as she said this.

"Another example would be that I can run, but she can't. She can swim really well, but I can only do the dog paddle." Quinn commented.

"You guys seem like polar opposites, do you have any similarities, ya' know besides looking the same?" Puck questioned.

"Well we both can sing, great at the sciences, and…" Charlie looked at her sister for permission to say it. She saw a flash of fear appear on Quinn's face, but it disappeared when she nodded in approval. "And we're both gay."

Almost the entire table went silent except for Brittany and Kurt, who looked like they knew it all along. Quinn felt several pairs of eye looking at her, which would never look at her the same.

"I'd didn't see that one coming at all." Mercedes mumbled in shock.

"But you got pregnant last year, so how can you be gay?" Finn asked looking severely hurt.

"I-I was always g-gay, I only had s-sex wit-th Puck because I was in denial about-t who I was. Sorry Puck." Quinn said as she gave him a sincere apologetic smile.

"Hey it's cool. You are who you are." Puck responded looking like some sort of cool cat.

"HOW IS IT COOL?" Finn screamed at the top of her lungs. "She's a fucking DYKE." At that very moment Quinn broke into tears in the fetal position ,Kurt looked like he was about to throw up, and Charlie, Santana, and Brittany were now in Finn's grill.

"What did you say?" Santana asked, clearly ready to beat the shit out of him.

Finn adjusted his posture so he stood taller, "Not one of you scares me"

"What about us Finn?" Sue and Beiste said in unison as they poured a large container of Gatorade onto him.

"Finn go to the principles office, NOW!" Beiste yelled.

"Brittany, Santana take the Double Mint Twins, and Porcelain down to my office. Stay there and wait for me. Understood?" The tiny Latina and the tall blonde nodded fervently in agreement, as they help pick up Quinn off the floor. As they left the cafeteria, it erupted into gossip about: how Quinn is a twin, how the Fabray twins are gay, how Quinn actually cried, and how Finn was mentally unstable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I also did not come up with Charlie, the credit goes to someone on Tumblr. A warning to readers there is some derogatory language in this chapter. Please review, and thank you to everyone who already has.

* * *

**

Charlie had never seen her sister like the, EVER. Not even when her piece of shit for a father kicked her out because of a mistake. Kurt stared out the window while Quinn was in the corner of Coach Sylvester's office shaking and crying her eyes out while her best friends tried to calm her down. Once they had gotten her to a stable state Santana began to rant, "I pray to god that Sue and Beiste rip Finn into a million pieces. And if they can't do that I get my Dad to sue him and the school because of verbal assault and-" Tears had began to fall down Santana's cheeks, and then she collapsed onto on of the exercise balls and began to sob.

"Hey Charlie do you mind calming down your sister for me, it's not like I don't wan to do it. It's just… Santana never cries, unless she's really been hurt." Brittany asked with sad eyes and a quivering lip.

"Go ahead Brittany. It's cool." Charlie sat next to her sister and puller her into hug; Quinn may have been in a more stable state, but she could easily go off the ledge and it wouldn't take much. "I am so sorry Quinn. It-It's all m-my fa-fault." Charlie's voice wavered, but there were no tears that fell from her eye, she had to be strong for her sister, hell even for herself. She felt her sister shake her head "no".

The five of them stayed like that in Sue's office for quite awhile until Sue came. "Oh dear God." Sue gasped when she saw the wretched that the five of them were in. "None of you are going back to class. I am calling you parents to take you home, and I'm calling in some back up." Sue pulled out her phone and sent a text to Mr. Schuester and Holly Holiday, asking them to come and help.

Within moments the two of them showed up at her door, both of them were shocked when they saw the students. "What happened to them?" Holly asked with a horrified expression.

"Finn Hudson happened." Sue stated bluntly.

"What are you talking about? Finn would never do anything like this." Will remarked in disbelief. As he said this he saw Quinn snap, "FINN DID DO THIS! HE DID THIS TO ALL OF US!" Quinn screamed at the top of her lungs, leaving Mr. Schuester looking like an idiot. Holly walked over and gave Quinn a hug and got her to sit down.

Charlie stood up as her sister sat down."She's a bit unstable so I ask you to watch what you say."

"Of course," he said as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Um.. I'm sorry but are a relative of Quinn's."

"I am. I'm Quinn's twin sister, Charlie" she said as she shook his hand "I just transferred to WMHS from St. Ann's. Today is my first day. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Wow. Umm…. Wow."

"I know." Charlie imagined herself rolling her eye's at him, he was so oblivious to what was going on around him.

"William, why don't you get Kurt out of here? I know he is dealing with a lot. And since his father and step-mother are in Figgins' office, with his step-brother, I would imagine he would like to get out of here." Mr. Schuester nodded and lead Kurt out of Sue's office.

"What did Finn do to you guys?" Holly asked Charlie hesitantly.

"He called my sister a dyke, well more like screamed it." Charlie said coldly.

"Wow. Okay. But I don't see how that affects all of you."

Charlie took a deep breathe, she didn't feel like explaining it, but she had to, "Because all five of us are gay. Me, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Kurt." She saw Holly making "oh" with her mouth. "Quinn told me that Finn had called Kurt a faggot. Finn claimed it was an accident, but after what he called Quinn I don't think it was." Charlie felt a tear stream down her cheek, "The funny thing is that this would have never of happened if I didn't suggest to Quinn that we come out." Finally the tears came rushing down her cheeks. She had tried to be strong, but she couldn't , what Finn had said hurt too much.

"Holy shit." Holly whispered. She turned around to see Sue hanging up the phone.

"I have called all of their parents and have ask them to pick them up as soon as possible. However most of them are at work right now, so they may not be picked up till the end of school." Sue said as she shook her head in incredulity of the events of today.

"This is just awful" Holly said as she shook her head. "Well I will Brittany and Santana to my office. Do you need me to send anyone else down to help?"

"I've got thanks though"

"Okay. Give me call when the parents of these two show up." Holly said just before she lead the tiny Latina and the tall blonde out of Sue's office.

The moment Holly walked out of there Sue's eyes went straight to the far corner with the the two blonde twins, who were silently sobbing. "If Finn Hudson could take down my HBIC her twin, and my second and third in command, at the same time, he has to be a monster that deserves to die." She got up of her chair of her chair and pulled the girls up onto their feet, once they had stop crying. "Let's go get you two a cup of coffee. Okay" The girls nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I also did not come up with Charlie, the credit goes to genius who came up with the idea on Tumblr. Please review, and thank you to everyone who already has, I really appreciate it.

* * *

**

Quinn and Charlie followed Sue into the teacher's lounge, " Okay you two go sit down while I'll get you coffee. How do you take it?"

Charlie looked Quinn, who was no longer crying but was in total shock, before answering. "We both take it black."

"Coming right up." Sue gave Charlie a faint smile before she turned around.

The twins settled themselves down into the uncomfortable plastic chairs as Sue got their coffee. Quinn just stared out the window, while Charlie stared at the table. Both of them were in shock, both of them were hurt, both of them were ready to burst into tears.

"Here you go Thing One and Thing Two." Sue said as she handed them a searing hot cup of coffee, and then sat down. "I have never seen Quinn this way." Sue said looking astonished.

"Neither have I, but can you really blame her." Charlie gently squeezed her sister's arm to remind her that she was there for her.

"No I can't, especially after being called such an offensive derogatory term." Sue shook her head, "Now I have to ask , for the safety of Quinn, how did this all start?"

With a furrowed brow Charlie asked, "Start from where? The incident or what caused the incident?"

"The cause."

Charlie took a sip of her coffee, she felt a little bit more connected with reality after one sip. "Well I have always known that I was gay, but growing up with an oppressive religious father, one did not say anything about it." Charlie shook her head and took another sip, "Fast-forward to last year. Quinn got pregnant, and then during one of her hormonal rants she mentioned something about being attracted to girls. When I called her out on it she got super defensive, but eventually came clean that she was gay. I told her that I was gay and then a cry fest. Then Quinn got kicked out house. Few moths later my mother kicked my father out. Quinn had the baby, then came back home. Then it was summer, my mother officially divorced my father, and then Quinn and I checked in with each other about the divorce, baby gate, and our sexual orientation, which our mother over heard. She confronted us we told her the truth now things are good at home."

"Quite a rollercoaster you and your sister have been on." Charlie nodded in agreement as she took a sip of her coffee. Now Quinn I have to ask, are you okay with who you are?" Quinn turned her head and nodded. "Good to know you're still the Quinn. Please continue Charlie."

"Okay. Um… last week I found out I was transferring here. I asked Quinn about her opinion about me being out. She said didn't care. I asked if she would come out with me, she said she would think about it. Then yesterday I asked her, and after some tears and logic she agreed to do it. Then today at lunch I let it slip that about our sexual orientation, and then Finn happened."

"Intense? Now how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay still a bit shock, but no longer on the verge of a mental breakdown."

"Good to hear. Now do you want to join the Cheerios?"

"I'm flattered , but I am already on the swim team."

Sue looked shock, probably because no one had said no before, "Fine by me. Now let's get you tow back to my office," Sue said looking at her watch, "Your mother will be here soon."

* * *

A few moment's after they arrived at Sue's office Quinn's and Charlie's mother arrived. "Hi Coach Sylvester, I got you call to come pick the girls, but do you mind explaining why." Judy asked slightly panicked.

"Judy you might want to sit down." Sue suggested this calmly.

"Oh God this is serious."

"Today your daughter, Quinn, was verbally assaulted."

"What!"

"Please let me finish." Judy nodded in agreement. During the verbal assault for other students present and directly affected by said incident. Those students are Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, and your other daughter Charlie."

"What happened?" Judy asked looking absolutely horrified by what she had heard.

"It according to your daughter Charlie, those two came out to the Glee club. When they did so Finn Hudson, who is Kurt's step-brother, called Quinn a 'dyke'".

Judy eyes became filled with anger, "He did what?".

"Judy relax." Sue said in her lawyer voice, "Disciplinary action is being taken as we speak. Now I suggest you tae them home and make sure they drink plenty of caffeine because it is the only thing that will get them out of their state of shock. Once they are fully connected with reality they can get some sleep. I have already have talked with Principle Figgins and he has given Quinn an Charlie and excuse absence for tomorrow, so I don't want to see them here. Understand?"

"I do. Come on girls let's get you home." As soon as the girls walked out of Sue's office Judy said "You did good Sue, and I know I am not the only one who thinks so." just before she left.

* * *

Ten minutes later all of the Fabrays were back home. "All right Charlie why don't you go take a shower, while I'll pump some caffeine into your sister."

"Sure." Charlie replied as she slowly walked up the stairs.

The moment Judy was sure Charlie was out of earshot she looked at Quinn. Quinn was clearly in shock and not very far from a mental breakdown. "Are you okay Quinnie?"

Quinn shook her head, "No because one of the things I had feared most about coming out happened." Quinn collapsed onto the couch and began to cry again.

"I am sorry for being your mother." Judy cried as she sat next to her daughter.

"Why are you sorry?" Quinn asked, still crying.

"Because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be related to you father, you wouldn't have gotten pregnant, and what happened today would of never happened."

"I don't blame you for what happened to day, that was all Finn. I just wish that I never even met him." Quinn sniffled as she said this.

"Good." Judy jumped off the couch as she said this.

"Wait did you just fake cry to get me to open up?" Quinn questioned her mother hoping that it wasn't true.

"Yup." Judy nodded as she made herself a sandwich. Quinn was at a total lost for words, she was truly dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I also did not come up with Charlie, the credit goes to genius who came up with the idea on Tumblr. Please review, and thank you to everyone who already has, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Judy was drinking her morning coffee and reading the newspaper when Charlie came downstairs, "Hey honey, how did you sleep?"

"Decent, I mean considering all the caffeine I drank last night." Charlie joked.

"Is Quinn still asleep?"

"She's still sleeping." Just as Charlie said this the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Mom." When Charlie opened the door she was surprised to Rachel Berry. "Um… hi Rachel."

"Hello um… Quinn?" Rachel guessed cautiously.

Charlie smirked as she shook her head, "Wrong."

"Oh, well hello Charlie. Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure. Oh, and by the way if you ever need to tell the difference between us look at the clothes; Quinn wears skirts and dresses I don't." Charlie laughed, "And if you can't do that, I have a small scar above my right eyebrow."

Rachel laughed, "Good to know."

"Sorry to intrude into your privacy, but why aren't you at school?"

"We all decided that after yesterday's incident, it would be a good idea for all of us to skip school and hang out. I came to ask if you and Quinn are up to it. So… what do you think?"

"That's sweet Rachel. I can't speak for Quinn though, but I'm in." Charlie smiled sweetly as she said this.

"Where is Quinn?"

"I'm right here Berry." Quinn stood on the top of the stairs as she said this.

"Were you creeping on us?" Charlie raised an eyebrow in suspicion as she asked this.

"Possibly." Quinn laughed as she came down the stairs. "So why are you here Rachel?"

Rachel was shocked. She has never seen Quinn like this; she was so laid back and the camaraderie she had with Charlie clearly brought out this side of her. "I was telling Charlie that the entire Glee club is not in school today, due to yesterday's incident." Quinn shuttered a little bit as she remembered what happened. "Are you okay Quinn?" Quinn nodded. "Anyways, we are all going to hang today, and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us?"

"I would love to. I assume that your next question will be, can it be here?"

Rachel let out a laugh, "Quinn I didn't know that you knew me so well." Charlie noticed the slight amount of blush in her sister's cheeks.

"Okay, I have to go see Kurt and see how he is doing.. I'll see you two later."

"Bye Rachel." Quinn in Charlie said in unison as the closed the door.

"Who was at the door Charlie?" Judy asked as she grabbed her coat

"A friend from school Mom. Are you headed off to work?"

"Yeah I am. You two have fun, and if you need anything call me, okay?" Judy asked as she opened the door.

"Okay Mom." Quinn and Charlie said as she closed the door.

"You really like her, don't you?" Charlie teased.

"Like who?"

Charlie smirked, "Rachel Berry." Quinn blushed profusely when she heard Charlie say her name. "Now I know you really like her because you look like a cherry. And you have this way of minimizing how much you blush when she's around."

"Okay fine! I really like Rachel." Quinn admitted this reluctantly. She didn't like having everyone know her personal business because she was a private person.

"Ha! I knew it. So when are you going to make a move?" Quinn just rolled her eyes, she hadn't old her sister about her relationship with Rachel, nor has she told her the full extent of how big of a bitch she could be. She sat down in the leather chair and gave Charlie "I fucked up, big time" look. Charlie's eye grew wide, "What did you do?"

"You might want to sit down." Charlie sat down on the coach. She listened as her sister told her about what she really does as HBIC. Charlie cringed when Quinn started talking about who most of this was done to. "Even after you did all that, she still likes you. Unbelievable." Charlie said as she threw her hand up in the air.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'she still likes you'?"

"I mean she is still talking to you, and not just because she feels bad because of yesterday that's just a contributing fact, but rather she likes you."

"After everything I did to her?"

"She still likes you."

"How do you know?" Quinn snapped.

"Because she actually talked to you and didn't go run toward the hills the moment she saw you." Charlie said omnisciently.

"Oh."

"Yup. Well. I am going to take a shower before the entire Glee club shows up."

* * *

A few hours later almost the entire Glee club was at the Fabray's. Quinn and Rachel were in the kitchen making vegan brownies, or at least attempting to, while everyone else was watching a movie in the family room, except for. Brittany and Santana who were getting their mack on "Kurt I have to ask, what's going to happen with Finn?" Mercedes asked hesitantly.

"He has a three month suspension, for which he will spend at his uncle's in Illinois." Kurt answered coolly.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"I'm fine, I just feel bad for the lesbians that were present." Kurt said half-laughing.

"Just let Finn know that I will kick his ass back to Giants Ville if I ever see his fucking face again." Santana said calmly before resuming her make-out session with Brittany.

"Let him know that we will all willing do the same as Santana." Rachel shouted from the kitchen. "Now who wants a brownie?"

"I do!" The group yelled in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I also did not come up with Charlie, the credit goes to genius who came up with the idea on Tumblr. Please review, and thank you to everyone who already has, I really appreciate it.**

**** I also love the fact that I am not the only one who DESPISES Finn. I promise to keep up the Finn bashing :D!

* * *

**

Almost everyone had left the Fabray household by the time Judy returned home, except for Brittany and Santana. "Oh, hello girls. How are things?"

"They are excellent Judy," Santana said as she pulled Brittany closer. "Thanks for asking."

Judy smiled at the pair. She had known the Latina and the dancer since Quinn started attending public school , and it was clear that they had loved each for just as long. She had seen the two struggle with their feelings for each other, so she was thrilled to see them being open about their relationship. "No problem. Are you two staying for dinner?"

"Most definitely." Brittany said as she clapped her hands together.

While Santana and Brittany talked with their mother, Charlie took the opportunity to talk with Quinn. "So are you going tell me went on in that kitchen, besides baking brownies?"

"Nothing happened." Quinn snapped. " We are just friends… or at least for now."

"You're scheming again." Charlie teased.

"So what if I am?"

"Girls what are you whispering about?" Judy asked.

"Oh nothing mother, just twin stuff." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Be worried when one of them says that." Judy warned Santana and Brittany. "It usually means that they are scheming something."

* * *

About an hour later they were all sitting around the table eating pasta and meatballs. "So Charlie did you see any hot girls on your first day?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Actually yes. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the hot ones weren't just the cheerleaders, hence why I joined the WHMS Swim team." Charlie joked.

"Honey you joined the swim team? Why didn't you tell me?" Judy asked looking hurt.

"I really didn't get the chance Mom. I mean considering everything that happened yesterday."

"You're right honey, but do know that I am very proud of you."

"Thanks Mom. So how long have you to been together?"

Santana turned a deep red, "Well, um… officially, Britts and me have been together a month. Unofficially, we have been together for two years."

Charlie raised and eyebrow in suspicion and was about to ask Santana what she meant by "unofficially," but her sister said "You don't want to know." Quinn said shaking her head laughing.

* * *

The next day the Glee clubbers returned to WMHS, this return was highly anticipated since yesterday. Charlie and Quinn walked into WMHS unsure what they would be greeted with. Would a violent riot break out when they walk through the doors? Would they be met with a bombardment of slushies? Or Would there be a mini Pride Parade at WMHS? (one could only hope). But instead they were met with nothing; there were few stares, some whispers, and even some shouts of encouragement, but nothing that would put them in harms way.

"Are you as shocked by this as I am?" Quinn asked her Charlie as she got her AP Chem book out of her locker.

"I'm not so much shocked as I am pleasantly surprised?" Charlie replied nonchalantly.

"That makes sense, since you have been here less then a day." The bell rang, "I'll see you at lunch."

Charlie rolled her eyes and headed towards the pool to meet with the coach about the swim season. When she got down to the coaches office she found out that Coach Hollingsworth was out sick for the week. When she turned around she ran into someone, which caused them to fall over. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. My tailbone might be bruised though." The girl half laughed as she said this. Charlie blushed a little as she offered to help the girl up. The girl smiled and grabbed Charlie's hand, as Charlie pulled her up the girl winced a little bit, "Fuck, definitely bruised my tailbone. I'm Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you , I'm-"

"Charlie Fabray. Yeah people have been talking about you and your sister. Well the rumors didn't do you justice."

"How so?" Charlie teased.

"Well, according to the rumors you are very pretty, but in reality, you fucking hot." Rebecca whispered seductively.

Charlie was slightly surprised by the boldness of Rebecca, but gladly welcomed it. Rebecca was tall, probably around five ten, athletic body, jet black hair, and piercing blue eyes. "T-thanks. So um… sorry about running into like that. I came down here to see Coach Hollingsworth about the Swim team-"

"Wait a sec. You are the new girl we got from St. Ann's?" Charlie nodded in agreement. "Well if you can't meet with the coach, your next best option would be meet with the team captain. It's a good thing you are looking at her." Rebecca smiled as she said this.

"I guess it is." Charlie laughed.

"You bet it is." Rebecca laughed. By the end of the period the two girls talked about swimming, laughed, and even exchanged numbers.

* * *

"Hey, there you are Charlie. Where've you been?" Quinn asked as Charlie sat down on with her food.

"I was at the pool meeting with the captain." Charlie blushed copiously as she said this.

Quinn's eye's grew wide with excitement, "OH MY GOD! You like her."

"And your point is?" Charlie asked while raising and eyebrow in suspicion.

"Her point is that you Charlie got game." Santana remarked.

"Exactly. So did you make a move?" Quinn asked exasperated

"Well I got her number, so does that count?"

"Indeed it does." Kurt said before taking a sip of his Vitamin Water.

"So jealous." Quinn grumbled.

"I know." Charlie smirked as she said this. Her second day was definitely better than her first.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I also did not come up with Charlie, the credit goes to genius who came up with the idea on Tumblr. Please review, and thank you to everyone who already has, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

The next day when Charlie walked into the cafeteria she was slightly stunned to see her sister and her best friends eating with the cheerios, but it did make sense since Quinn was HBIC. She grabbed a wrap and a bottle of water and sat down with the Glee club, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing really, the most eventful thing that has happened to us, is the slushie attacks have completely stopped since the incident with Finn. So we at least owe him that." Artie shrugged.

"Finn is a fucking asshole, we owe him nothing." Mercedes said as she did her diva thing.

"True to that." Artie said trying to be gangster, yet failing oh so miserly. Charlie giggled at his attempt.

"Although that is true, you guys are forgetting that we have been working on our set list for Nationals."

"Yeah, but we haven't found any great songs to do. Sorry Jewish sister, but it's true." Puck remarked.

"Why don't I help you with finding some songs." Charlie suggested.

"But you aren't even a pat of the Glee club." Mercedes said just before she took a bit of her salad.

"I disagree, I think Charlie is a honorary member of the Glee club." Blain commented.

"You are right honey, and after everything she has been through with us. I say that Charlie is an honorary Glee Clubber." Kurt chimed.

"Good, now that that's settled. Why don't you come to a couple Glee club meeting to help us out, and I promise we won't make you dance." Rachel giggled.

"I would love to." Charlie grinned. "Glee club meets after school, right?" The group nodded in agreement. "Cool I'll see you guys later." Charlie said as she stood up.

* * *

Charlie was on her way to AP Physics when she ran into Rebecca, "Oh, hi."

"Hey, so are you excited for getting back in the water? The season starts in a few weeks" Rebecca asked as she walked up to the blonde.

"Sort of. I miss the rush you get when you dive into the water, but I don't miss the pain." Charlie explained as she closed her locker.

Rebecca laughed, "I know exactly what you mean. I was wondering if you wanted to hangout after school today?"

"Sorry I can't, I'm helping out the Glee club with something." Charlie gave Rebecca a considerate smile.

Rebecca got strangely defensive, "Wait, are you part of the Glee club?"

"Well, sorta-"

"You know you can't be apart of both?" Rebecca asked raising her voice.

"I know, I just-" Charlie didn't like where this was going. When some starts cutting you off and raising their voice, it means shit is about to go down.

"No. clearly you don't know. Since you clearly aren't committed to this team, your off it!" Rebecca screamed.

Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You can't do that!" She screamed back.

"Of course I can! I'm the fucking captain." Rebecca was now uncomfortably close to Charlie.

"Whatever! I FUCKING QUIT!" Charlie yelled as she headed to the library. Forget the swim team, and Rebecca, that bitch was CRAZY.

As she turned the corner Charlie ran right into Rachel Berry, this time it was Charlie who was the one to topple over and land on her tail bone. "Oh shit, are you okay Charlie?"

Charlie nodded her head, she had just done this yesterday, "Yeah I'm fine. Do you mind helping me up?"

"Of course." Rachel laughed, "Um, I hate to intrude, but was that you yelling?"

Charlie nodded, "Well it wasn't just me. I was talking with the swim team captain , Rebecca, and-"

"She's one crazy lesbian." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah tell me about. She got insanely jealous about me helping out the Glee club, and then she kicked me off the swim team." Charlie shrugged.

"She can do that?" Rachel asked completely stunned.

"She can. Anyways I was on my way to see Mr. Schuester about going the Glee club."

"Really?" Rachel asked in awe, Charlie nodded. "But I thought you couldn't dance for beans?" Rachel teased.

"Well, maybe I haven't had a good enough teacher."

"Both Brittany and Mike are excellent teachers, so I think you'll be in good hands." Rachel giggled.

"Good. Can you tell me where Mr. Schuster's office is?"

"I can do better than that, I can show you." Rachel said as she grabbed Charlie's hand and lead Charlie down the hallway.

* * *

A few moments later, Rachel and Quinn were at Mr. Schuster's office, which was conveniently located next to the Choir Room. "Hello Rachel, Charlie."

"Hi Mr. Schuester, I was wondering if I could join the Glee club. I should warn you that I can't dance as well as my sister."

"Absolutely, and since the recent lost o. You just need to do a quick audition, to prove you can sing."

"Like, right now?" Charlie asked, hoping she didn't.

"Of course not. We'll do it at the beginning of Glee today. That will give you a chance to prepare; Rachel can help you if you need it."

"Works for me. What about you Rach?" Rachel nodded in agreement. "Cool, See you later Mr. Schue."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I also did not come up with Charlie, the credit goes to genius who came up with the idea on Tumblr. Please review.**

**** I highly suggest you watch this video of this song that Charlie sings in this chapter . I will post the name and artist at the end of the chapter, so not to spoil it. Please watch it is a beautiful song that is very moving, and the video is just as, if not more, moving.**

* * *

On their way to the library Rachel asked Charlie, "So what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Is their a point to the question?" Charlie asked supicously.

"It's so I can help you with your song selection." Rachel smiled proudly

"Oh well in that case. All kinds, but especially: Far East Movement, Cascada, Tegan & Sara, Train, The Fray, Snow Patrol, MCR, P!nk, Queen, the Beatles, and Hall & Oates."

"That is quite a varied list, but an impressive one." Rachel laughed.

Rachel suddenly stopped walking, "What's wrong Rach?"

"I think I know the perfect song for you to sing." Rachel smiled, and then starting running towards the library.

"Are you going to tell me?" Charlie asked trying to keep pace with the tiny brunette.

Rachel smirked, "No, I am going to show you." She said when they got there.

"Show me?"

"Yes, via Youtube." Rachel sad as she sat down in front of a computer.

"May I inquire, why?"

"The music video is amazing that's why. And has anyone told you that you ask a lot of questions."

"Yeah. " Charlie laughed.

"This is it." Rachel said before she pressed play. By the end of the video Charlie was in tears and speechless. "I told you that the music video was amazing." Charlie nodded as she wiped her tears away.

* * *

Mr. Schuester Walked into to find that everyone was there, including Charlie. "Okay guys," He said enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together "Today we have someone knew trying out for Glee club." As he said this numerous people looked around the room, seeing if anyone they didn't recognize was there. "Okay Charlie your up." When Quinn heard this she was absolutely shocked. She didn't mind having Charlie in Glee club, but Charlie didn't even tell her that she was going to join, so she felt a bit betrayed. She watch her sister hand the Jazz band's guitarist the music, and then sit on a stool in the middle of the room.

_There ain't no reason things are this way_

_Its how they've always been and they intend to stay_

_I cant' explain why we live this way, we do it everyday_

_Preachers on the podium speakin' of saints in séance_

_Prophets on the sidewalk beggin' for change_

_Old ladies laughing from the fire escape, cursing my name_

_I got a basket full of lemons and they all taste the same_

_A window with a pigeon with a broken wing_

_You can spend your whole life workin' for something_

_Just to have it taken away_

_People walk around pushing back their debts_

_Wearing pay checks like necklaces and bracelets_

_Talking 'bout nothing, not think 'bout death_

_Every little heartbeat, every little breathe_

_People walk a tightrope with a razors edge_

_Carrying their hurt and hatred and weapons_

_It could be a bomb or a bullet or a pen_

_Or a thought or a word or sentence_

_There ain't no reason things are this way_

_Its how they've always been and they intend to stay_

_I don't know why I say the things I say, but I say them anyway_

_But love will come set me free_

_Love will come set me free, I do believe_

_Love will come set me free, I know it will_

_Love will come set me free, yes_

_Prisons walls still standing tall_

_Some thing never change at all_

_Keep on buildin' prisons, gonna fill them all_

_Keep on buildin' bombs, gonna drop them all_

_Working your fingers bear to the bone_

_Breaking your back, make you sell your soul_

_Like a lung that's filled with coal, suffocatin' slow_

_The wind blows wild and I may move_

_The politicians lie and I am not fooled_

_You don't need no reason nor a three piece suit to argue the truth_

_The air on my skin and the world under my toes_

_Chaos and commotion follow wherever I go, love I try to follow_

_Love will come set me free, I do believe_

_Love will come set me free, I know it will_

_Love will come set me free, yes_

_There ain't no reason things are this way_

_Its how they've always been and they intend to stay_

_I can't explain why we live this way, we do it everyday._

Charlie's voice was the same as Quinn's, it was soft, beautiful, and pure, but what made this different than Quinn when she sang was that Charlie had invested her soul into the song, to make up for the lack of dancing. It was more than enough to bring the entire Glee cub to tears, even Mr. Schue had tears streaming down his cheeks. The lyrics portrayed Charlie's connection with the Glee club, because of Hung-over-Hudson (aka Finn the asshole) initially, but it also showed that Charlie wanted to change that and move on and become really good friends with them.

"Congratulations Charlie you are now officially part of the Glee club." Mr. Schuester said this as wiped the tears from his eyes.

The drive home was awkward to say the least. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to join the Glee club?" Quinn asked looking betrayed.

"Yeah,, sorry about that. I couldn't find you to tell you. And besides it all happened rather quickly."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked suspiciously. So Charlie told her about the incident with crazy Rebecca.

"Do you understand why I didn't tell you?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Yeah I do. Sorry about going off on you." Quinn gave an apologetic smile as she said this.

"It's cool. So are you okay with sharing with our lives over lapping a bit?"

"Totally." Quinn said as she pulled into the driveway. "Oh and you totally nailed it today with that song."

"I know." Charlie grinned, while Quinn just rolled her eyes at her somewhat self-absorbed sister.

* * *

Song: Ain't No Reason by Brett Dennen


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. Please Review.

* * *

**

Friday went by in a blur. Quinn and Charlie soon found themselves sitting in the uncomfortable chairs in the choir room, listening to Mr. Schuester go on about something stupid. Eventually his boring speech came to an end., and then let them go home. As Quinn and Charlie were about to leave when Rachel asked Charlie if she could talk to her for a minute.

Charlie told Quinn that she would meet her at the car. "Yeah, what do you need Rachel?"

"Um.. I know that is short notice, but do you want to hang out at my place tonight? Because I don't think we can go through another one of Mr. Schue's long boring speeches." Rachel said sarcastically.

"I would love to just let me text Quinn." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Cool, I'll meet you out front." Rachel smiled as she walked away. A moment later Charlie pulled out her phone and sent Quinn a text:_ I'm going to hang out w/ Rachel don't worry I will put in a good word for you-Char._

As Charlie walked out of the Choir room her phone buzzed. It was a text from Quinn:_ U bttr put in a good wrd 4 me or I will kill u haha. Have fun :P- Quinn_. Charlie laughed as she read the text message, her sister always had a ways with words. She shook her head and then headed to the front of the school to meet Rachel.

* * *

The car ride over to Rachel's house was both interesting and fun. As they were driving to Rachel house Cyndi Lauper's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun came on, thus resulting in both girls singing along at the top of the lungs. By the end of the song both girls were laughing, and they had arrived at Rachel's house.

Rachel's house was a fairly large yellow house, Charlie thought that it looked rather cute and welcoming. "Are you going to just sit there, or are going to come in?" Rachel asked laughing

Charlie laughed, "I just might." She replied as she got out of the car.

Rachel smirked at Charlie, "Good to know that I didn't waist gas driving you here, then to only to find out that you didn't want to be here. In that case I would have to drive you to your house, and then drive back. And you know that's a waste of gas, which just adds carbon dioxide to our atmosphere, which makes the green house effect worse."

"That's me, saving the world one mile at a time." She laughed. Rachel seemed slightly shocked at Charlie's comment. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't, rather what you didn't say." Rachel said looking puzzled.

"I don't understand what you are trying to say?" Now Charlie looked just as confused as Rachel.

"You didn't say I talk to much, or that my voice annoys the fuck out of you." For the first time Charlie saw a crack in Rachel's amour of self-confidence, it was heart wrenching for Charlie to see.

"Why would I say that?"

"Because Quinn says it all the time to me, except recently."

Charlie put her hands on Rachel shoulders, "I am not my sister. I am Charlotte Anne Fabray, not Quinn Samantha Fabray. Okay Rach?"

"Okay." She smiled, "And sorry about making that assumption about you Charlie."

"It's cool." She said as she walked inside the Berry household with Rachel.

* * *

"Do you want a snack, while we work on stuff for Glee?"

"Sure."

"How does vegan smoothies sound?" Rachel asked with her head in the fridge.

"Sounds fucking awesome." Charlie laughed.

Soon the two of them were upstairs in Rachel's room, with their vegan smoothies, trying to find some songs for Glee Club. "Charlie, can I ask you something?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Yeah, shoot Rach"

"Why do you call me Rach?"

Charlie was taken aback by this question. She had never really thought about it until now. "Probably because it's fitting." Charlie shrugged, "And it's cute, like you." As she smiled, Rachel's jaw dropped. It took her moment to realize what she had just said. _Fuck_.

Moments later Charlie was bolted out of Rachel's house, she was: petrified, embarrassed, full of shame. Did she really just say that? Did she actually like Rachel? Did she really just betray her sister like that? The answer to all of these was yes. Eventually Charlie stopped running long enough for her to be overcome with emotions and begin to cry.

* * *

Rachel couldn't believe what had just happened. Charlie had essentially just told her that she liked her, and then immediately ran away. Soon Rachel found herself chasing after Charlie.

Rachel eventually caught up to Charlie. When she finally caught up to her, she saw Charlie crying on the bench. She cautiously sat down next to her. "Do you mind explaining what happened, back there, to me?"

Charlie glared at Rachel for a second, tears were running down her voice, before her eyesight returned to the ground, "It is exactly what it looks like Rachel." Charlie muttered still sobbing.

"Then why are you crying? I though you were okay with your sexuality?" Rachel asked softly.

"I am,? It's just because you're straight."

Rachel gave her a puzzled look, "Who said that?"

"Well Quinn told me you dated Fine and-" She stared a Rachel with a quizzical look.

Rachel shook her head "I'm not straight, I'm bisexual. And I like you too." She leaned in ad kissed Charlie.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Tell me in a Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in along time, I have had a lot on my plate. I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I didn't come up with Charlie some genius on Tumblr did. Please Review.**

* * *

One word ran through Charlie's head as she and Rachel kissed, _FUCK_. Charlie unwillingly broke the kiss; "We can't do this Rach" She shook her head as she whispered this. "I like you. a lot, but I can't do this in good conscience."

Rachel stared at Charlie in horror, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What so you mean?" Charlie could hear the anger in her voice as she asked this.

"I mean…" _She had to tell her the truth, she deserved to know._ "That as I much as I like you, there's someone that loves you more than ever could."

Rachel seemed to be angered by this, "Well it's their fucking lost!" She screamed as she stood up from the bench. "If they don't have the fucking balls to tell me how they feel, then why the fuck would I be with them." Rachel was now pacing back in forth in front of Charlie.

"Because she's scared after everything she has done to you that you'll reject her." Charlie was now grabbing Rachel by the shoulder and staring straight into her eyes. "For fuck's sake Rachel Quinn has always had a difficult time admitting her feelings, especially to you!" Charlie was no breathing heavily, before she realized what she had just let slip. _Shit_.

It took Rachel a moment to register what Charlie had just said, but when she did her eyes grew very wide. She tilted her slight for a moment before asking, "Did you just say Quinn?" Charlie nodded. Rachel sat down in shock, after a moment she looked up at Charlie " Tell me the truth." Charlie nodded. "Are you telling me that Quinn is in love with me?"

"Yeah I am, even though she hasn't admitted it to herself yet." Charlie couldn't believe what she had walked into. Here she thought was just transferring to WMHS, but no. No, she had to transfer to a school up to it's neck in crazy. There was the Hudson Hoe, Crazy Rebecca, and now this fucked up love triangle she had walked into. "Look the ball is in your court, so it's your choice. You should know that I can be a bigger bitch than Quinn, so you'd better tell her, whatever you decide." Rachel nodded.

Rachel definitely believed her, being Quinn's twin and all. "So what does this make us?"

"I believe friends would be and appropriate nomenclature, for now at least" She smiled she said this.

"Works for me" Rachel smiled. "Friend hug?" Charlie nodded before hugging Rachel.

* * *

Quinn was making dinner, when Charlie and Rachel walked through the door laughing, _This cannot be happening to me_. "Oh, hey Quinn. Where's Mom?"

"She's at work, so I'm making us pasta for dinner. Are you staying for dinner Rachel?" Quinn asked as she poured the pasta into the boiling water.

"I would love to, just let me call my Dads." Quinn smiled as she saw the tiny brunette walk into the living and pull out her cell phone.

"I told you that I would put a good word in for you." Charlie smirked whispered.

"You do know how to deliver Charlie, always have." Quinn responded as she threw in a dash of salt into the pot with the pasta.

"I know." Charlie smirked as she glanced over towards Rachel who was still on the phone. "And FYI there's more to her than you think." Quinn raised an eyebrow quizzically. "I'll explain later." Charlie said as she saw Rachel walked towards them.

"Are you two always this mischievous?" Rachel asked half-laughing.

Quinn gently pursed lips and rolled her eyes before shaking her head no, wile Charlie was shaking her head yes. Rachel giggled at the spectacle that the sisters were making of themselves. This lead to all three of them bursting out into laughter.

* * *

Soon the three of them were eating, talking, and laughing. "Quinn this is absolutely delicious, I didn't know that you were so talented." Rachel said before taking another bite of her pasta.

"Thanks Rachel, I appreciate that. But you should know that Charlie rules the kitchen when it come to dessert."

"I am rather good at baking, but she just trying to deflect your attention from her amaze-ballz skills." Charlie smirked.

Rachel laughed, "Amaze-ballz, really?" she asked looking at Quinn. Quinn shrugged, "Well I guess I will have to be the tie breaker, but I have to taste something else before I make my final decision."

Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing, but she was going to roll with it. "How does dinner tomorrow sound?" After she proposed this idea she bit her lower lip, this was the first time she was blantly flirting with Rachel.

"Sounds absolutely amazing." Rachel grinned as she said this.

* * *

After Rachel left the Charlie and Quinn collapsed onto the couch, and after a moment of silence the two burst out into laughter. "I can't believe. I have a fucking date with Rachel Berry."

"I know, I was there." Charlie smiled, she was glad to see Quinn happy.

"Quick question, do you think that Rachel plays for our team? Cause your gay-dar is ten times better than mine."

"Fuck yes." It helped that Rachel had told her that she was bi. "She definitely flirted with you tonight." Charlie smiled, trying to hide her shame from betraying her sister earlier that day._ How the fuck am I going to tell her about today?_

"Cool. So any ideas on what I should make for dinner tomorrow?"

"Not my date, so not my problem." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Just relax Quinn you are going to do fine. I mean you did FUCKING amaze-ballz today on your surprise mini date."

"Yeah I did, but next time give me a heads up so I don't look like an ass." Quinn laughed.

"You didn't look like an ass, besides where's the fun in that." Charlie laughed manically as she got up from the couch. "Hey is it cool is I call Santana, she wanted me to help her make a cake in a form of a duck for Brittany."

"Brittany's birthday is on Sunday, fuck I forget about that."

"So is that a yes?" Charlie ad only asked because she didn't want to over step her bounds with her sister, because you never know when you may need her to take a test for you. "Yes."

"Cool. And I suggest you stay away from Mexican, garlic, and onions, for you date." Charlie yelled to her as she ran upstairs.

* * *

**SO what do you guys think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so pleas do not sue me. I also did not come up with the the character Charlie, some ****genius on Tumblr did. **

**REVIEWS ARE APPREIATED**

* * *

"Ello Charlotte, come on in." Santana greeted Charlie in the best British accent she has ever heard.

"That's scary." Charlie smirked as she walked trough the front door.

"Scary good" Santana laughed. Charlie nodded in agreement as she followed Santana into the kitchen.

"So in order to make this duck cake we have a ton of shit to do." Charlie stated as she sat down

"Like what?" Charlie pulled out her notebook from her bag and showed Santana everything they had to do. From the building the base, a couple of support sticks, fondant, icing, rice crispies treats, and ,of course, the actual cake. Santana nodded along as Charlie explained all the daunting tasks that lay before them.

"Your acting as if you expecting this whole ordeal."

"Well I did expect it, for two reasons; one being Ace of Cakes, the other being that this my BrittBritt, it's go big or go home." Santana smile proudly as she said this.

Charlie laughed, "Do you know how to use power tools?"

Santana raised an eye brow, "Of course I do."

* * *

Quinn was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop, she was trying to come up with an idea for what to make for her date with Rachel tonight. Her sister had told her the cardinal rule of food on dates: no Mexican, no garlic, no onions. She couldn't do Italian because she made past last night, and the meal had to be vegan.

After much thought, she came up with the idea of doing some kind of Asian inspired salad, Sushi with a Vegan spin, and then desert would be something with chocolate, maybe she could ask Charlie if she had any ideas. Quinn glance at the clock, it was seven minutes two; there was no fucking way Charlie was done with the duck cakes, and from what Charlie had shown her she wouldn't be done until late tonight. With her pastry chef out of reach, Quinn decided to call Kurt and ask him if he had any ideas. She got out her phone and dialed Kurt.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?" Kurt answered cheerily.

"I need your advice, do you mind sharing?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Quinn, I tend to voice my opinion whether it's wanted or not" They both laughed. "So what does the almighty Quinn Fabray need help with? Cause I know it's not your sense of fashion, which is fabulous."

"Thanks Kurt. I'm having someone over for dinner and I have no idea what to make for dessert."

"Hmm… what are the previous courses?"

"Um… an Asian inspired salad, Sushi with a vegan spin because Rachel's a vegan." _Shit!_ She thought yelled at herself, she had just told the King of Gossip that she had a date with Rachel. _I'm a fucking idiot. I couldn't keep my fucking as mouth shut. FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!_

"Rachel? Really? Well I guess my gay-dar is only 99% accurate."

"Wait. You're not making a big deal out of this?" Quinn asked slightly flabbergasted.

"Well I am surprised. However, knowing you, you are probably mentally kicking yourself for saying anything. Besides, Mercedes has been down on her game this gives me information that she doesn't have. Also, lesbians really aren't my thing." He joked.

"You should become a detective because you are eerily perceptive, even when you are on the phone." Quinn teased.

"I have thought about that, however I can't work trench coats, nor do I like the idea of being an alcoholic."

"Makes sense. So… any ideas."

"Make a vegan frozen key-lime pie, it will tie in the citrus flavors from the salad."

"Good idea Kurt."

"I know."

"Hey, are you going to Brittany's party tomorrow."

"Yes I am, I received the death threat from Santana if I didn't, in the form of an invitation."

" Cool. Could you do me a favor then?"

"I suppose. What is it?"

"Could you go to Build-A-Bear and get me a duck with a cheerleading uniform? Nothing else or she'll know that you did it."

"Fine. But I want something in return."

"And that is…"

"Next weekend Blaine and I are going to the gay teen dance club. You're coming, and so is Charlie, Brittany, and Santana."

"Sure I would love to, but can I ask why?"

"My posse consists of fierce bitches. And , I have to admit, as a stereotypical gay guy I need fierce bitches as my friends." Quinn laughs.

"Well Mercedes is fierce."

"No Quinn, she's a diva. There's a difference."

"Alright. I'll come, and I will get my minions to do so as well, but only if you get the duck." Quinn hears a car-engine start after she says this.

"Bitch, I'm already in the car." He laughs. "I got to go, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Kurt."

* * *

Charlie and Santana stood in awe of their creation. It looked almost exactly like the Alfac duck. "Damn."

"We are good." Charlie stated this as if it was a matter of fact.

"No, we are fucking Gods. What we have created for Britt is fucking amazing. This shit here," Santana said at pointing at the giant duck cake, "Is Ace of Cakes worthy."

"Really?"

Santana was starring at Charlie in disbelief, "You know I speak nothing but the truth Charls."

"Charls?"

"Yeah my nickname for you. it's the female version of Charles."

"Charls, hmm… I like."

"I know." Santana smirked.

"So any idea where we are going to keep this, so it doesn't fall apart by tomorrow?"

"One step ahead of you, I asked my aunt Rita if we could keep at her restaurant's walk in fridge."

"I think we'd better get it over there ASAP then huh?"

"I guess so." Santana sighed

* * *

**If you are wonder how to pronounce Charls it pronounced as (Char-lz)**

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I also did not come up with the character Charlie, some genius on Tumblr did. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

As Charlie pulled into the driveway she saw Rachel car, she concluded that Quinn and Rachel must be on there date. She looked at her watch, it was fifteen minutes past eight. Charlie decided that she would take a run, thank god Quinn always left her Cheerios stuff in their car, and her iPod.

Charlie didn't like to run, she'd rather swim. Charlie loved the rush of adrenaline she got when she dove into the water, she didn't get that when she ran. Charlie ran all the way to McKinley and back, it was about a six mile run, Rachel's car was still there. Charlie sighed as she grabbed her stuff from the car and headed towards the front door.

As she opened the door she yelled "Hey Quinn I'm home!" There was no fucking way she was going to walk in on her sister and Rachel.

She heard someone grumbling, "Hey Charlie." Quinn said as she walked out of the family room, with the extremely large couch.

"Hey, sorry if I interrupted anything, but I didn't want to walk in on anything." Charlie grimaced at the thought.

Quinn nodded, "No it's cool, Rachel and I were just watching a movie." She said as innocently as possible, while Charlie just rolled her eyes. "And are those my clothes?"

"Indeed they are. I went on a run to WMHS and back because when I got here Rachel was, so I thought I should you two your privacy."

"In that case, thank you." Quinn smiled mischievously.

"What ever just keep it PG while I'm here." Charlie teased as she walked up the stairs. "Have fun on your date."

Quinn shook her head and headed back into the family room.

"Hey, what did Charlie want?" Rachel asked as Quinn sat back down on the couch

"Nothing, she told us to keep it keep it PG though." Quinn mused before kissing Rachel.

"Oh really?"

"Really." Quinn said cockily before engaging in a make-out session with Rachel.

* * *

A few hours later Charlie came down stairs to find Quinn walking through the front door. "Wow a two hour make-out session I'm impressed." Charlie teased her sister, Quinn immediately turned bright red

Charlie smiled at Quinn, "So I take it that your date went well." Quinn nodded. "I'm happy for you, and Rachel."

"Thanks Char." Quinn said as she gave her sister a hug. "Now, how was your day with Santana?"

"A lot of fun, I can see why she is one of your best friends."

"Really? I Get the Charlotte Fabray seal of approval. I am so honored. I would like to thank my mother, my sister, and my girlfriend." Quinn was acting like she just won a fucking Oscar.

"Whatever. Just know that you're not going to get a piece of this fabulous cake." Charlie showed

Quinn the picture of the cake as she said this, Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Damn. And I thought I getting her a duck with a cheerleader's uniform was good."

"Well that is good, but this is sooooooo much better."

"I guess so." Quinn laughed. "Oh, so I owe Kurt a favor."

"What does it have to do with me?"

"Well, Kurt and Blaine are going to some gay teen dance club, and I have to go and bring you Santana and Brittany."

"Why does Kurt need four lesbians to go with him on a date?"

"Something about as a stereotypical gay guy he needs fierce bitches as friends, who just happen to be lesbians."

"Okay, why didn't he ask Mercedes to go with him?" Charlie asked.

"Because she's a diva, apparently there's a difference." Quinn shrugged

"Oh."

"I know. So you in?"

"Yeah. It give me a chance to meet someone who isn't crazy or taken." Charlie mumbled the last part.

Quinn became suspicious, Charlie only mumbled when she was in a shit load of trouble. "What do you mean by 'or taken'" She glared at her sister as she asked this.

Charlie knew she had to come clean, especially since Quinn was now dating Rachel. "You might want to sit down, and you have to promise not to say anything until I'm finished."

Quinn eyed her sister, but she reluctantly agreed and sat down. She listen to her sister describe to her the events of the previous day. She was furious when Charlie said that she liked Rachel, and that they kissed. However, she promised her sister that she would listen. She listened to Charlie explain that she cut it off before things progressed any further because she knew that Rachel was off limits, which made her feel a little better.

When Charlie was done explaining Quinn looked pissed. As she stood up she said , "Look I'm not pissed at you, but I am angry with the situation." Charlie nodded, not quite sure on how to react. "So I am going up to my room and I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie watched her sister, in shock, go up stairs. _I will be lucky to wake up alive._

* * *

The next morning, Charlie was awoken by her phone, which was obnoxiously loud. Charlie grumbled as she looked at who was calling her, it was Santana. "There better be a good reason you're calling me Lopez."

"Geez Charls, you really are Quinn's twin."

"No shit Sherlock, now get to the point."

"Well somebody's not a morning person."

"Get to the fucking point." Charlie snarled.

"Fine, fine. I need your help with setting up for the party."

"Fine, but you and Brittany have to come to this gay teen dance club on Saturday, with me, Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn."

"Sounds like fun, I'm in. See you in a bit Charls."

"See you in a bit Lopez." Charlie knew that helping Quinn with her favor would help smooth things over with Quinn. Charlie sighed and then to proceed to, literally, to roll out of bed. She went through her daily routine, which consisted of a scalding hot shower, brushing her teeth, and a bowl of cereal for breakfast. She threw on her favorite pair of skinny-jeans, her favorite pair of Converses, a graphic tee, and an awesome scarf, before putting on some light makeup.

Charlie figured that she would see if Quinn had made any progress from lat night. Charlie knocked on Quinn's door, she was surprised to hear "Come in!". Charlie opened the door with caution, "Hey. So Santana called me and told me she needed help setting up for the party. So I was able to convince her to come with us this weekend, and where ever Santana is, Brittany isn't far behind." I grin as I say this because I see Quinn smile at me.

` "Well I thank you, for making my life easier. I wasn't really looking forward to getting on my knees and begging to Santana, so thank you."

"No problem. So…"

"It's fine Charlie. I don't like it, but I appreciate what you did it was very noble of you."

"So…"

"We're cool Char. Now go help Santana before he dies of a stress induced heart-attack."

"Cool. I'm going to take the car, so can you get a ride."

"Yeah, now go. I don't want my best friend to die."

"Alright, I'm going." Charlie laughed as she headed towards the door. "See you later." She said before closing Quinn's door. She pulled out her phone and texted Santana: Im on my way b thr in- Char.

* * *

A few minutes after Charlie left Quinn called Rachel. "Hey Rach, what's up?"

"Nothing really. I had just woke up."

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No you didn't. I was just thinking about how amazing last night was." Quinn imagined Rachel smiling as she said this.

"Really?"

"Really Quinn. I had an amazing time."

"I'm glad."

"Quinn I don't mean to sound rude, but I have to get ready for Brittany's party."

"That's why I'm calling, Charlie went to help Santana set up for the, and she took the car-"

"I would be glad to give you a ride Quinn. I'll see you in about an hour."

"Thanks Rach. See you in an hour.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I also did not come up with the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And a ShoutOut to AlejandroTheGleek for such an awesome review.**

* * *

Quinn sat on the swinging bench on her porch as she waited. As she waited for her ride her mother came through the door. "Hey Quinnie, aren't you going to Brittany's birthday party with your sister?"

"Charlie left early to help Santana with the party, so Rachel is giving me a ride."

Judy smirked, "Rachel, huh?" Quinn nodded. "And how was your date with Rachel?"

Quinn let out a sigh of relief, "It was amazing."

"So you're officially dating Rachel now?"

"Yeah, but it's not Facebook official yet." Quinn grinned as she said this, hoping that she soon would be.

"Good for you honey." Judy said as she gave her daughter a hug. "Now you can help Charlie find someone."

"I'm already on that. My friend Kurt and his boyfriend invited me and Charlie to join them and Brittany and Santana at a gay teen dance club."

Judy had a puzzled look on her face, "Why would two gay guys need four lesbians?"

"I am not sure." Quinn shook her head and laughed.

Judy laughed, "Well I am happy for you. Now I am going to be with my friends for the day, so I'll see you and Charlie at dinner, okay?"

"Okay Mom, I'll see you later." As Quinn watch her mother leave she saw Rachel car come down the street. She smiled to herself as she watched Rachel pull into her driveway, even though she had just seen the tiny brunette yesterday it felt like she hadn't seen her in an eternity.

As she walked toward Rachel's car, Rachel lowered her window and said, "I don't think I have ever had the pleasure of having you in my car Quinn." She smirked as she said this.

Quinn leaned into the window and whispered, "I do believe I have been deprived that pleasure. As well as many other pleasures, like kissing you." Rachel giggled before they kissed.

"Well, if get in the car you will no longer be deprived of said experience, now you and that sun dress need to get in my car." Rachel grinned. Quinn sighed, and got into the car.

* * *

The moment Charlie walked through the doors she felt someone wrap there arms around her and squeeze every air out of her, Brittany was giving her one of famous bear-hugs. "B, Charlie needs to breathe."

The dancer looked at Charlie, she was turning blue. She let out a little "humph" before letting her go. The moment she let her go Charlie collapsed to the floor and began gasping for air. "San?"

"Yeah B?" Santana replied as she helped Charlie helped her to her feet.

"How come you're the only one who can get a bear hug without turning blue?"

"You mean bon-crushing- OW! That hurt Santana." Charlie exclaimed as she rubbed her ribs that Santana had just elbowed.

"Whatever." Santana said looking at Charlie. "Do you really want to know why Britts?" Brittany nodded her head, almost violently. "It because I am the only one who is in love with you." Santana smirked before giving her girlfriend a sweet kiss. "Make sense?"

"Yup."

"Good. Now why don't you go set up the dance floor as me and Charlie do some last minute errands."

"Okay." Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek, who blushed profusely, before skipping away.

"And what are these last minute errands, Lopez."

Santana sighed, "Final touches on the cake, and the music." Charlie gave her a quizzical look, "As much as I love Britts, I can not stand the Chicken dance. And if she got her hands the music that's all we would listen to."

"Well, on the behalf on everyone else, I thank you."

"No problem. Now let's finish this cake." Charlie laughed as Santana grinned like a bobcat.

With in an hour: the dance floor was set up, the dance play list was created, the cake was finished, and the guest started to arrive. Brittany invited all of her friends: the Glee Club, some of the nice jocks and Cheerios, people she knew from her dance class, and some of Warblers. The first people to arrive were, of course, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine.

Soon the party was in full swing. There was a large table with gifts for Brittany on it, people were having a good time, and Brittany and Mike were having a dance-off. Santana smiled to herself, it made her happy to make Brittany. She figured it would be a good time to find Charlie so that they could reveal the cake. She found Charlie talking with Rachel an Quinn, she timidly noticed that Quinn and Rachel were holding hands, but didn't make a comment. Today was about Brittany. She cordially asked if could steal Charlie for a moment. As the walked towards the walk in refrigerator, she stopped to tell to Sam, who was the DJ, that the big reveal was about happen. Before they tried to move the cake Santana stuck seventeen candles into the cake. With the help from her Aunt Rita, the three of them moved the cake. As the walked out of the kitchen Sam announced "And now for the cake. Which was made by our very own Charlie Fabray and Santana Lopez."

The crowd cheered when they saw the masterpiece. After they placed the cake on the table Santana lit the candles. After she lit the last one she felt Brittany give her a hug and whisper her sweet, sweet words into to her hears. The crowd began to sing Happy Birthday to Brittany, Santana had to admit it was one of the best Happy Birthdays she had ever heard. Brittany closed her eyes and blew out all the candles. Santana knew that Brittany wasn't whishing for anything because she had everything that she wanted.

Apparently as Aunt Rita was cutting the cake the restaurant door opened, Santana wasn't really paying attention because she was staring lovingly at Britt. Her Aunt Rita said "I'm sorry this is a private party. You'll have to come another time."

And then a rather too familiar voice said, "Don't worry I'm a friend of Brittany's." So when Santana looked over to see who it was, she became full of rage. It was Finn.

* * *

**So tell me what you think in the Reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note I do not own Glee, so please done sue me.I also did not come up with the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

She had to be cursed, or god hates her, or maybe she has really shitty Karma from being such a bitch, she should work on that, or it could be because she has the worst luck hands down. At least one of those would explain it, if not all, why the fuck he was here. Did he actually have the balls to show up, or was he just that stupid; probably the ladder, according to Santana there was almost nothing down there. Quinn began to cry and visibly shake, but she never stopped looking at him.

.Both Rachel and Charlie followed Quinn's line of sight. They saw him, and froze.

* * *

Brittany and Santana have this special connection: with one look the know instantly what the other is feeling. So when Brittany saw Santana, after she had blew out her candles, she knew Santana was scared and angry. Which didn't make sense because she was happy, and whenever she was happy Santana was happy. Confused Brittany walked over to her girlfriend and gave her a hug. "What's wrong San?"

Santana looked like she was ready to go bananas on someone when she whispered, "Finn's here." There was a touch of worry in Santana's voice as she whispered this. Brittany knew how the small Latina felt about him, and she pretty much felt the same way about him. "I'll be right back" she whispered into Santana's ear before kissing chastely. She walked over to Finn, who was talking to Santana's Aunt Rita, she tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh hey Brittany, Happ-" SLAP.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"Brittany interrogated Finn like it was her job, "Aren't you supposed to be in Illinois for the next three months. Why are you here? I never sent you an invitation." Brittany slapped him again. Santana smirked as she saw Hung-Over Hudson, which he probably was, clasp his cheek in pain; her girlfriend was just as much as a bad ass as she was, only Brittany preferred to hide and use it as a secret weapon, like ninja.

Rita clapped her hands together "What no invitation?" Finn shook his head in defeat, "Then get the fuck out." She said as she pushed him out the door. The five girls simultaneously let out a sigh of relief once Finn had left, and apparently everyone else felt the same relief to because the entire restaurant burst out into cheer.

Brittany walked up to Santana and said, "I have been wanting to do that since the day I met him."

Santana let out a sweet laugh, "Me too B, me too." Santana leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. She smile as she broke the kiss. .

"This has been the best Birthday ever." Brittany exclaimed proudly.

"And why is that? Is it because of the duck cake?"

"No silly, although it is awesome. It because I have you, the love of my life."

Santana felt tears streaming down her cheeks, she didn't care if anyone saw. "I love you too BrittBritt." Santana smiled, she was the luckiest person in the world. "Now let's get out of here, so we can get our mack on." The two girls walked out of there hold pinky in pinky.

* * *

Charlie sighed as she pulled into the driveway, her sister and Rachel were making out. She honked the horn. She didn't mean to be rude, okay she did, but still. She saw the two girls pull a part, reluctantly. Rachel blushed, Quinn look pissed. "Well, I know two things now." She sighed. "I know how Quinn felt when I told her about Rachel, and I know what I look like when I'm kissing someone, which is completely fucked up." Charlie said to herself as she parked her car.

As she got out of the car her sister made a snide remark, "Was that really necessary Char?"

"Was it necessary for you to make out with Rachel in the middle of the driveway?" She snaps back.

"Well…umm..." Charlie smirked, she had backer her sister into a corner.

"Just messing with your head Quinn." She laughs as she heads towards the front door. As Charlie passes Rachel she says, "Have fun." Charlie loved to mess with her sister, so messing with Rachel indirectly messed with Quinn.

* * *

When Quinn hears the front door close she looks at Rachel; for the first time ever Rachel was wearing jeans, and all Quinn could think was how to get them off of her. "What the hell was that about?" Rachel asked, bringing Quinn out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, probably just weirded out." Quinn shrugged, knowing very well the real reason for Charlie behavior.

"She told you, about the other day, did she not?" Rachel said looking somewhat hurt.

"Yeah she did." Quinn nodded. "And I'm kind of angry about it."

"About what?"

"About the fact that you didn't tell me, that you and my twin sister kissed the day before we did."

"What did you expect me do Quinn? Tell you before, after, or during our first kiss?" Rachel voice was full of anger as she yelled this.

"I don't care as long as you told me!" Quinn felt tears trickle down her hot cheeks, "But no, I found out from my twin sister. You know how much that hurts to hear you kissed my sister? Well I'll tell you, I fucking sucks Rachel! It makes me wonder if you really like me."

Rachel was now crying, "I like you Quinn. And I'm sorry that your sister had to tell you. But think about this: if I had told you about the kiss, you would be having this argument with your sister." Rachel turned around, and got in her car and left. Leaving Quinn standing in the driveway, alone.

* * *

**DRAMA! Tell me what you thing in the Reviews (hint: Reviews equal faster updates ;D)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please don't sue me. I also did not come up with the character Charlie, someone else did on Tumblr.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed. The reviews have been so awesome, and they make my day when I read them,**

**I would like to give a shout-out to Iza. G for such an awesome review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

When Rachel got home she went straight to her room and got into the shower. She had been crying ever since she left Quinn's. Before she got into the shower she plugged in her iPod into her sound-system. Almost instantly the speakers started blaring one of her favorite songs, Oh Land's Sun of a Gun, which was on repeat.

She stepped into the freezing water and began to cry. The amount pain that Quinn had caused her was like no other she had ever experienced before. Finn, that self-absorbed-mega-fucking-asshole, had hurt her numerous times. However The pain never went this deep, it never went into the inner-workings of her soul. Never before has she been hurt like this.

As the cold water ran down her back it hit her, she had hurt Quinn just as much. "FUCK!" She shouts at the sudden realization of her pure stupidity. She jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. As she turned off her sound-system she called Quinn. It went straight to voicemail, _Fuck_, she had really messed things up. Rachel collapsed onto her bed and stared at her ceiling fan as it went round and round and round.

Rachel's phone began to vibrate, to Santana's surprise she did not have Barbra Streisand's as her ringtone, Quinn. When she looked at the caller ID she saw that it was Charlie, _Wrong twin damn it!_. "What do you want Charlie?"

"You and Quinn are fighting."

"No thanks to you." Rachel snapped.

"You're right, if I hadn't been a manipulative bitch to you and Quinn this fight would have been postponed."

Rachel's sighed, she knew Charlie was right, "What are you trying to get at Charlie?"

"Get you ass over here so you and Quinn can make up already."

"I called her, it went straight to voicemail she doesn't want to see me."

"As her twin sister, I think I know her pretty well so get over here."

"I don't think so, I'll give her some space."

Rachel hears Charlie sigh, "Look I didn't want to do this but, if you don't show up here, oh let's say in thirty minutes, I'm going to call Santana and tell her to drag your ass over here. And since she's best friends with Quinn, so I highly doubt you'll survive the ride over here." Rachel gulped. Any threat with Santana in it was to be taken seriously, very seriously because one's life depended on it.

"I can assure you that I will be there."

"That a girl. See you soon." Rachel hung up the phone. She thought Charlie was joking when she said that she could be a bigger bitch than Quinn, although hard to believe it was definitely true. She quickly got change and hurried over to the Fabray household.

* * *

When Judy got home from her day out, she found her Quinn and Rachel making out on the couch. She cleared her throat, loudly.

"Oh hey Mom, um I was… just…" Judy noticed that it looked like Quinn had been crying, but she didn't she push it.

"Don't even try to cover up the fact that you were making out on the couch. Now Rachel would you like to join us for dinner? I was planning on ordering some Chinese take-out."

"I would love to. I'll go call my Dads and let them know that I will be home late." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand before leaving the room.

"If that isn't Facebook official, then I don't know what is." Judy smiled as she said this.

Quinn let out a tiny laugh, "It isn't…. yet." She smirked.

"Well get one it, and while you at it you might want to wash you face." Judy said as she headed into the kitchen. Quinn knew it was cod for "I know you've been crying, and we are going to talk about this later." She sighed and headed to the bathroom to wash her face. As she walked out the family room, she passed Rachel, who was in the foyer, who was talking to one of her dads.

When Quinn walked into the family room she saw her mother, her sister, and her girlfriend conversing. Quinn almost pinched herself thinking she was having a nightmare, but she wasn't so she walked calmly into the possible ticking time-bomb situation.

"And there is my twin." Charlie grinned as she said this.

"Yes I have arrived." Quinn responded in a diva-like fashion.

"Hey! I'm the diva in this relationship." Said a pouting Rachel. All of them burst into laughter.

"Indeed you are Baby, and I love it." Quinn smiled at Rachel as she said this.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You guys do realize that there are two other people in this room right?" Charlie chimed in, preventing a make-out session between the two. Both girls blushed profusely.

"Charlie why don't you come with me to get the take out?" Judy asked out of the nowhere.

"Um… sure Mom." Charlie replied hesitantly, not sure why here mother was giving Quinn and Rachel this kind of opportunity.

"Come on let's go then." Judy said as she picked up her purse off the kitchen counter. "We'll see you two later."

"Yeah Quinn remember that you have a room." Charlie teased before closing the door.

"Shall we?" Quinn said with a grin stretching ear to ear/

"Yes indeed." Rachel laughed as Quinn grabbed her hand and ran upstairs towards Quinn's room.

* * *

"Okay why in the world did you do that?" Charlie asked her mother clearly confused.

"Because if we don't leave then all of that angst will build up and become very unbearable, they'll start having eye sex, kind of like the do in Rizzoli& Isles. Anyways it will get to the point where they would actually be making out in front of us and not notice." Judy sighed.

"Oh, and how do you know this?" Charlie asked looking perplexed.

"From experience." Charlie raised and eyebrow. " Relax it wasn't your father and I." Charlie exhaled in relief. "Quite a few of my friends did this. And I'm telling you, it only get worse."

"Okay, so Quinn and Rachel could be having sex right now and you wouldn't care?"

"No I would care. Besides we will be back home in ten minutes, there's no way they can do anything in that time." Charlie stared at her mother in bewilderment, she made a mental note never to hook up with anybody at the house.

Sure enough the were back at the house in ten minutes, and sure enough Rachel and Quinn came down the stairs, fully clothes but the both slightly messy hair. The rest of the evening past rather pleasantly, and without a major embarrassing incident.

* * *

After dinner Quinn walked Rachel to her car. They stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Quinn was the first to break the silence, "Look I like you a lot, and I know that you like me too, but we haven't exactly defined what we are, and I would like to know."

Rachel nodded, "Are you saying you want me to be your girlfriend?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Quinn said anxiously.

Rachel smiled and grabbed Quinn's hands, "Me too."

* * *

When Judy heard the door close, she beckoned her daughter to join her in the family room. As Quinn sat down, she noticed how happy she looked. "I take it things went well." Quinn cheeks burst with color as she nodded in agreement. "Good now tell me what happened earlier."

Quinn took a deep breathe, "Yeah we did. It was nothing but drama, and it was bound to happen sooner or later." Judy noticed that Quinn was holding back, so she decided to push the issue.

"I'm sure it was, now what was the fight about."

Quinn exhaled before telling her mother about the love triangle that was formed between Charlie and herself. Judy nodded along as Quinn told her about the events leading up to the fight. When Quinn had finished she said, "Well it was bound to happen?" Quinn looked slightly perplexed by her mother's expectance of the love triangle. "You and Charlie are different, but you are also very similar. You both athletic, artistic, good in the kitchen. So I am not surprised that you have similar taste in girls."

Quinn was shocked by this, she had never thought about how similar they really were. Thinking back on it, that's probably why her mother was so cautious about telling them that Charlie would be transferring to WMHS, she knew that this was going to happen. Then her mother said something that brought out of her thoughts, "Think of it this way, if Rachel had been the one to tell you about the fight. You would of gone after your sister and killed." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, we both know that would have, if you had the opportunity."

"Whatever."

"Not whatever. Look you and your sister will have to get through this mess that you created. And I don't what her any ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Quinn slightly pursed her lips, her mother had a point. "Fine, but don't expect this to be solved by tomorrow." She said as she got up from the couch.

"Of course I don't, Quinn. I expect to be solved be the end of the weekend."

"Fine. I'm going to finish up homework." Quinn said before heading up the stairs.

* * *

**Tell me what you think in the Reviews. (Hint: Reviews= Faster Updates ;D)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please don't sue me. I did not come up with the idea of Charlie, someone on Tumblr did.**

***** If you watched the Born This Way episode you will understand this comment: Imagine Me and You= FABERRY FTW!**

**Thank you all so much for your Reviews, I truly appreciate them.**

**This chapter is short, sweet and too the point.**

**I have Ap's to study for so I can not promise a quick update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Quinn smiled when she saw that "Rachel Berry is now in a relationship with Quinn Fabray" on her newsfeed. The thought of them fighting, not even three hours ago, made her laugh.

* * *

Quinn was up in her, now pitch black, room crying her eyes out. She had never had her heart stomped on before; no she was the one who stomped all over people's heart, just so that they wouldn't get to close and figure out that she was gay, but she's out now so that doesn't matter. She hear the doorbell ring, Charlie probably called Santana for back up. She heard her sister yell, "I'll get it!". But she never heard the unfamiliar feet walk up the stair, nor did she hear someone turning her door knob. "Holy Batwoman! I've found her in the cave." Rachel teased.

"What the fuck are you doing here Rachel!" Quinn kept her face turned toward the wall, refusing to look at her.

"Look I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"No your not! And why the fuck are you even here?"

"Don't tell me how I fucking feel Quinn!" Rachel yelled. She hears Quinn whimpering, so she takes a deep breathe and lowers he voice. "Charlie threaten me."

Quinn turned around and saw the tiny brunette and saw her remorseful face, for the first time, since she had arrived, Quinn was looking at Rachel; she raised an eyebrow, purely out of curiosity. "With what?"

"Santana."

Quinn let out a laugh, "That's a good one, I have never thought of that one before."

A tiny smile crept onto Rachel's face, "Really? Quinn Fabray, evil master-mind , never thought about using Santana as a threat before."

"Hey I'm not evil." Quinn interjected, now standing in front of Rachel

"Then what would you call our previous interaction?" Rachel crossed her arms as she asked this.

Quinn shrugged, "Jealousy, a mistake, a bit of betrayal, a lack of communication."

Rachel's eyes welled up, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Me too." Quinn whispered back as she grabbed Rachel's hands. "Look if there is going to be anything substantial between us we nee do be honest. So I'll start. I really like you Rachel, life a lot. And have since the day I first laid my eye upon you."

"I really like you too Quinn." Rachel said before kissing Quinn. Quinn tired to lead her to the bed, but before she could she said, "I think I know of an extremely comfy couch that isn't located in a cave Batwoman."

Quinn giggled, "Really, and where would that be?"

"Your family room." Rachel said as she pulled the blonde out of the very dark room.

* * *

Quinn smiled to herself before closing her laptop, she was th luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me in the Reviews ;D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please don't sue me. I also did not invent the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did.**

**Again I cannot promise a quick update until my Ap's are over, but I will do my best to do so,**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I truly appreciate it.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are." Up until then, the car ride had been silent and awkward, and then Quinn decided to break the silence.

"All the time, now please remind me why I am so awesome." Charlie grinned, welcoming the end of awkward silence.

"You use Santana as a threat. That is something I have never thought of."

"Really I thought you considered yourself 'the most creative bitch, only second to Santana Lopez'" Charlie teased her sister with the use of air quotes.

"Whatever, and um… thanks."

"For what?" Charlie asked as she pulled into a parking space at McKinley.

"For being such a good sister." Quinn gave her a sincere smile.

Charlie felt her eyes well up a little, she smile and gave Quinn hug. "Not a problem. Now let's go before, that piece of shit, Jacob Ben Israel show up and starts rather disgusting rumors."

Quinn laughed, "Agreed." The two laughed as they got out of the car and into the building.

* * *

Quinn had a free first, so she headed to study room in the library. The study rooms in the library were sound-proofed so that large groups could work in the library without disturbing anyone, however they located in a remote part of the library, next to the encyclopedia section, so only the smart people knew it existed. Quinn actually didn't know about the study rooms until last year; she had stumbled upon them when working on a history project with Santana and Brittany. Although this grouping may initially sound terrible, it was actually the opposite. All three of them were straight A student, with GPA's well over 4.0. Quinn laughed, no one would have expected Brittany to be smart, considering some of the things that come out of her mouth, but actually she has a severe processing, very similar to dyslexia, which was diagnosed their freshman year, when she put the square-root of four equals plus or minus rainbows. Since then either Santana or her would help her with her work, which raised her GPA well over 4.0.

When Quinn opened the door to the study room, she was pleasantly surprised to find that Brittany and Santana weren't making out they were studying for their AP Spanish exams. "I take it we are studying Spanish today."

Santana looked up from her notebook, "Sí." and then retuned to her notebook.

Brittany also looked from her book, "Hola Quinn. ¿Comó estas?"

Quinn smiled , especially at the Brittany's perfect accent. "Muy bien, gracias." She felt her face flush as Rachel popped into thoughts

"Que- of fuck it. Spill it Quinn." Santana shouted, as she slammed her book shout, clearly already frustrated with studying.

"I'm going to guess that you weren't on Facebook, last night. Right?" As Santana looked at Brittany she blushed, and then shook her head "no". Quinn sighed, "Well I guess I have to tell you in person then. I am in a relationship with Rachel Berry."

Santana laughed, "I know."

"What?" Quinn heard something collide with the floor, it was her books that she had been holding.

"I've known since like the first day of high school when you called her Rupaul. I mean how much more obvious, and gayer, can that get. It practically screams 'I have the hots for Rachel Barbra Berry', you could have put it on a shirt and where it all day, and that would still be more subtle." Quinn's was now wide open. "And I saw you two holding hands yesterday at B's party."

"Whatever, can we study now?"

"Do we have to?" Santana whimpered.

"I thought you were bilingual, babe." Brittany asked looking confused.

"I am, but I only speak and converse in Spanish. I suck at reading and writing it."

"Then let's study so you can get a five on it." Quinn said smugly.

"I fucking hate all these standardize tests we have to take. SAT, SAT II's, and AP's, stupid. All of which is run by the College Board. I swear the College Board lives off the tears of high school juniors, and seniors."

"Although probably true, what are you going to do about it, not take theses and not get into college?" Quinn asked as she sat down.

"Stupid fucking evil College Board." Santana mumbled under breathe as she opened her book. This caused both Brittany and Quinn to giggle.

* * *

At lunch time the Glee club gathered around there a table. When Quinn and Rachel sat down, together, with their lunches, both Kurt and Mercedes had devious looks o their faces. "Okay ladies, when did this all happen. We want details so spill." Kurt said eagerly.

"Kurt I think that we should respect their privacy, I'm sure they didn't press you for details about our relationship." Blaine said sweetly.

"Oh they did, and I shared _some of them,_ but not all. Besides it Facebook official, which means it common knowledge that they are involved with each other. Therefore I want to know the details." He turned his head to them. "Now spill."

"There isn't much to say actually, except that we both have had feelings for each other. End of story." Rachel stated plainly, she considered this practice for talking to the paparazzi.

"Yeah pretty much, and Rachel is an amazing kisser." Quinn teased.

"Quinn!" Rachel said in an anger/flustered state.

"I speak nothing but the truth."

"Your embarrassing us."

As Quinn and Rachel exchange some words Kurt said to Mercedes, "I believe we are witnessing their first fight." She nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately for them, the bickering girls over heard them. "Actually this isn't a fight." Rachel stated the half-truth.

"Our first fight was yesterday." Quinn added. If there was ever a short moment of awkward of silence, it would be then. And then it was followed by the entire table shouting "WHAT!" in unison.

Rachel just shook her head in disbelief, "Look we fought yesterday, and then we made up. It happens. Now get the fuck over it so we can move on with our lives."

"Holy shit mama, when did you learn to say it like it is?

"From the best of course. Quinn." when Rachel said this, Quinn was taking a sip from her iced tea. She then proceeded to spit it out, in shock.

As the chaos of Rachel and Quinn rose Brittany turned to her girlfriend "San?"

"Yeah B?"

"Can we get out of here? I don't feel like getting another iced tea shower."

Santana giggled. "No problem. Let's go get our mack on, I'm thinking the study room"

"Or we could go to the study room and actually study."

"Works for me, as long as I am with you Britt. Santana gave her genuine smile, which were only reserved for Brittany.

* * *

**So what do you think? Tell me in the Reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I do not ow Glee, so please don't sue me. I also did not invent the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did. **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, they have been awesome.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

The rest of the week passed without major incident nor drama, it would go down in history as the most boring week at McKinley ever. So it was no surprised that Charlie was ecstatic that it was Saturday. Tonight Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and, of course, herself (also known as the majority of Glee club) would be going to a new gay teen dance club. This would give Charlie to meet some people outside of the crazy WMHS fishbowl of crazy. She sighed and looked at the clock, it was about ten in the morning. She decided that she would get her homework done before she left, although she hated to do homework on Saturdays, she considered sacrilegious. But she knew that she would be up really late, thus resulting in her sleeping in extremely late, which wouldn't leave her much time to actually do her homework. Charlie groaned as she unzipped her backpack.

* * *

Santana's parents had gone out of town for a week, it was her parents silver anniversary, so she had the house to herself. Usually she would have called Puck and thrown an awesome party, but she had already made plans to go to that dance club that she was looking forward. So Santana opted for Brittany staying with her for the week completely unsupervised, best decision of her life, and it wasn't because she could hook up with her girlfriend whenever she wanted, it was because she got to spend majority of her day with Brittany.

Santana smiled as she saw Brittany making her an omelet while she read the New York Times. She had always pictured what it was going to be like when she and Britt finally escaped this hick town, and this was exactly it.

"What are you thinking about San?" Brittany asked as she poured herself a cup of green tea.

"Oh nothing." Santana said trying deflect.

"You were smiling. Now tell me what you were thinking about that made you so happy."

Sometimes it shocked her how well Brittany could read her, it was like her thoughts were a neon sign blinking over head. She bit her lip, "This going to sound completely cliché and possibly crazy, but I was thinking about how this is exactly how I pictured us when we would leave this place, like when we would have our own place?"

Brittany looked at her quizzically as she handed Santana her omelet. "Really?"

"Yeah." Santana blushed.

"No pet duck? I'm offended Santana. Humph." Brittany said as she crossed her arms.

Santana just rolled her eyes and laughed, "Okay so I left out one minor detail big whoop." She took a bit of her omelet, and nodded in approval.

"It does matter San. IT means that this isn't exactly how picture our life together." Brittany stated before taking a sip of her tea. Santana took pause after Brittany had said this, trying to come up with a response. " Check and mate." Brittany chimed.

* * *

When Rachel got back from her morning run, she found her dads in the yard doing yard work. "Hey guys!"

"Oh hey honey." Her Dad, Hiram, said as he got up off the ground form gardening. "So how was you run?"

"It was good, got in eight miles today." Rachel smiled proudly.

"Good for you honey," He looked at his watch. " And all before the hour of noon."

"I know, I'm awesome."

"Watch that ego kiddo, most people find it rather unattractive, and yes that probably includes whoever you are dating now. I still don't understand why you won't tell us who it is." Rachel's Daddy, Ryan, asked as her rounded the corner of the house with the wheelbarrow.

"Because once I tell you, then basically stalk them. And for once I would like to have a relationship where my love interest wasn't scared for their life cause they think that you are stalkers. " Rachel sad exasperated.

"Oh, she's playing the pronoun game. She's been keeping her pronouns gender neutral, whenever we talk about her significant other. She's a dating a girl." Hiram announced proudly because he figured it out, Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I was being general. I have gone out with a girl before, or are you forgetting about Haley."

"She was a bitch honey."

Rachel threw her hands up into the air, "I know that's why I broke up with her!" She yelled.

"We know, and we know you are dating a girl." Ryan said matter of factly.

Rachel gave up on trying to hide the fact that she was dating a girl, "You guys need fucking lives." Rachel mumbled as she turned around.

"Watch your mouth Rachel, and we do have lives. You are part of them."

"Whatever." Rachel yelled as she went inside.

* * *

Quinn had finished getting ready for the club, when she heard the doorbell ring. When she opened the door she was slightly disappointed to see Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine, she had expected it to be Rachel. Apparently her disappointment showed, "Expecting you girlfriend weren't you Q, huh?"

"And if I was?"

"Then I just became twenty bucks richer, hand it over boys." Santana laughed as she said this, Quinn just shook her head.

"Well come on in while we wait for Rachel, does anyone know when she'll be here?"

From atop of the stair Charlie yelled, "She just pulled into the driveway. Let the party begin!" Brittany cheered in agreement.

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into." Quinn muttered under breathe so no one could hear her. "Alright, whose driving?

"Blaine is, and I call shotgun!" Kurt shouted as he walked through the door. Quinn laughed as she closed the front door and locked it, _Tonight is going to be interesting_.

* * *

**So tell me what you think in the Reviews. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please don't sue me. I also did not create the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did.**

**I am officially don with AP's so updates will be faster and more regular.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

When Santana got home she went straight up to her room and called her Aunt Rita. After a couple of rings Santana heard, "Hey Santana, what's up?"

Santana let out a sigh, "Nothing really, jus wanted to see how you were doing." Santana lied through her teeth, trying so hard not to cry.

"Bullshit. Now spill." Her aunt snapped. Rita knew when the small Latina needed, she would usually call, at a ridiculous hour, there would be a loud sigh, and then she would try to fluff it off by poor deflection.

"Fine." Santana grumbled, but she was grateful. Santana looked at the clock, _Just an hour ago_. "Look do you need to get to sleep cause this could take awhile?"

"Lucky for you tomorrow is Sunday, which is my day off, and you are well aware of that. Now stop stalling and spill."

"Alright, alright, cool your jets Rita. So tonight me, Brittany, and of our friends went out to this club called The Place."

"That gay dance club?"

"The one and the same. Anyways so while we were there somethingbigkindahappend." Santana said the last part causing her aunt to ask Santana to clarify. "I said that 'while were there something big kinda happened.'"

Rita gasped, before yelling, "Santana!"

"What?"

"You cheated on Brittany, at a club!"

"What! I did no such thing. And why the fuck would I do that? I'm in love with her."

"Oh. Sorry. I just assumed that-"

"Exactly, you assumed. I'm not like that Rita." She said half-crying. _NO! I will not cry!_

"Sorry San, I shouldn't have done that. Now tell me what happened."

"It's cool. So my friends, Charlie-"

"One of the twins? The edgy one?"

Santana rolled her eye, thank god she wasn't talking to Rita in person, "Yes. So when we got there Charlie ran into her friend Kate, they used to go to St. Ann's together. Anyways, they ended up making out with her on the dance floor-"

"How is this drama?"

"If would stop interrupting me, I would have already told you." Santana hissed, she felt a tear run down her cheek._ Stupid fucking tears_.

"My bad. Please continue."

"So Charlie and Kate were making out on the dance floor when it happened." Rita heard Santana's voice become filled with terror.

"What happened sweetie?"

Santana begin to cry, "I don't know exactly because Britts and me were in the bathroom getting our mack on. But while we were in there we heard a bunch of screaming and yelling; I knew that we had to get out of there, so I went to get the others so we could leave. And-and then I saw what caused the yelling." Santana began to sob, what she had saw was scaring. What she had saw was petrifying. What she had saw made her want to throw up.

Santana heard a door slam shut, and then a car starting. "Santana. I need you to tell me what you saw. I know it's hard, but you got to tell me. Now take a deep breathe."

Santana took I deep breathe. " Charlie had the shit beaten out of her. She was lying on the dance floor, unconscious. We called an ambulance, but they only let Quinn go, and since it's after visiting hours we couldn't go to the hospital and-" She began to all out cry. The only words she could form were in the form of tears. The multitude of tears said that she was scared for Charlie, she didn't feel safe, that she was trying to stay strong, that she needed someone to hug her and tell her it would be all right. Suddenly Santana lost all track of time.

The next thing she knew was her Aunt was in her room. She sat next to her and hugged her. As she hugged her she rocked back-and-forth and cooed "You're okay. I'm here. You are okay." Rita said this over and over till the tiny Latina calmed down.

The two of them sat their in silence for a minute. "It was Finn who did it."

Rita looked at her niece in horror, she had met Finn the weekend before. He was tall and strong, which meant Charlie didn't have much of chance fighting him off.

"Do the police have him custody?"

Santana nodded, "We did that when we called for an ambulance. The club security got hold of him and handed him over to the cops. Poor Kurt." Rita looked at Santana looking puzzled. "Kurt is Finn's stepbrother. Finn is supposed to be in Illinois." Rita nodded her head, her sister had called her a few weeks back when some boy had verbally assaulted one of Santana's friends, apparently it had done quite a number on Santana.

"I'm going to call your mother, and tell her what's happened. While you take a quick shower. Then we are going to the hospital because your friend needs support, just because you can't be in the room with her doesn't mean you can't be there to support her. Okay?" Santana nodded. "We can pick up Brittany on the way too, if you want to?"

"Yeah." Santana replied on the verge of tears, before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Quinn was in the Waiting Room, alone. She had called her mother to tell her what had happened, which was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Her mother was on her way, but Quinn was the only one there. Quinn was the only one allowed to ride in the ambulance because she was Charlie's sister. She shuddered at the memory of Charlie laying in the ambulance unconscious, with a swollen face, bruises all over her body, and possibly a broken arm. Charlie had been attacked. Charlie had been attacked by Finn. Finn attacked her because he thought Charlie was her, and at the time Charlie was making out with Kate. Quinn shuddered as she remembered the hateful things he said as he attacked Charlie, things he thought he was yelling at her.

* * *

**Let me know what you think in a Review (hint reviews= faster updates ;D)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee so please don't sue me. I also did not create the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did.**

**Because there was such an awesome response to ch 19 I cranked out ch 20 in the same day for you guys.**

**Now _nightcuddler_ pointed out that there was some gaps of information in the last chapter. Most of that was intentional. And as for the rest of your questions in said review, they will be answered within the next few chapters.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

The moment Charlie opened her eyes she wanted to die. The pain she felt was like no other. Her face felt like it had been run over by a truck, both of her arms felt like a hammer had been to taken to them, and her left arm was itchy for some reason. As she stirred she remembered what happened.

(FlashBack)

Kate and her had been making out on the dance floor when she felt someone tap her the shoulder. She had turned around to tell the to fuck off, but before she could make a sound she felt her face collide with someone fists. Her vision was slightly skewed from the blow.

When her vision had adjusted she saw Finn standing in front of her. She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but hatred. "What the fuck Finn?"

Responded by he hitting her again in the jaw. She heard the music stop. People started yelling and trying to get Finn away from her and off the premises.

And then he went for it. Somehow he broke free. He charged at he and pushed her to the ground. She tried to break her fall with her arm. She heard her arm break. _Shit_. A flood of pain came not only from her arm but from Finn. Each punch was followed by another punch, and with each punch he yelled some kind of homophobic absurdity ranging from "calm diver" to "dyke" to "a vile thing that should never been born" to "a little slut who is nothing but a attention whore"; and then he yelled "It's a good thing you gave Beth up because she would have been a dyke just like you are; doomed to hell just like you are" And then it dawned on her, Finn thought that she was Quinn. Since he had only met her once, and since he was an idiot, he didn't know how to tell them apart. _Worst case of mistaken identity ever_. As Charlie thought this she thought this she felt tears escaping her eyes.

Charlie tried to protect her face with her arms but he would bash them away. People tried to pull him off her, but he would be able to fight them off. Charlie had lost count of the amounts of hits she had taken by the time security made their way through the crowd and pulled him off of her. She noticed the horrified looks of the people she had never met before, she knew it was bad.

Charlie adjusted her head to see where Kate was. Kate was to her left, she was just standing there with tears down her face. She looked like she was in shock. And then everything turned black, she stopped hearing the people's whispers of horror around her.

(End of FlashBack)

"Here honey take a tissue." The nurse was holding up a box of tissues. Charlie had been so engrossed with her thoughts she hadn't notice anyone enter the room, or the fact that she was crying.

"Thank you." Charlie said as she took the tissue box.

"No problem. Now you have some visitors, do you want me to get them for you?" Charlie nodded.

* * *

A few moments later Quinn and her mother walked in. Her mother smiled sweetly as she sat down. "How are you feeling Charlotte?"

"I hurt, a lot."

Quinn ,who was sitting in a chair next to her, said "I'm so sorry Char. If last year had never had happened then he wouldn't of attacked you. It's all my fault." Tears began to cascade down Quinn's cheeks

Charlie handed her sister the tissue box, "It's not your fault Quinn. It's Finn's. He's the one who verbally assaulted you, and physically attacked me. He's the one with the problem. I don't blame you. And what happened last year has nothing to do with this, nor does it make you a bad person."

"I know, its just-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it Quinn." Judy said sternly. "You didn't do anything wrong. You have no blame or guilt to carry. Am I understood?" Quinn nodded. "Good. Now Quinn can you leave for a bit, I have to talk to Charlie."

"Okay I'll let everyone else know that she's doing okay." Quinn said as she stood up.

"Wait, who is 'everyone else'?"

"Umm… the entire Glee club, Mr. Schue, Ms. Holliday, Sue Sylvester, Kate and umm-" Quinn stopped herself. "Alright I'll see you later Char." She said before walking out the room.

Charlie looked at her mom, "Mind telling me who else is here? Since Quinn didn't."

Charlie her mother clench her teeth before saying, "I had to call your father and tell him you were in the hospital, I am legally obligated. Anyways he is here, and he wants to see you."

Charlie inhaled sharply. She never thought she would see him again after the divorce was finalized. "Does he know what happened?"

"He knows that you have been physically assaulted, but he knows nothing else." Charlie exhaled. She missed her dad, not her father. Her dad was the guy who would play baseball with her when she was little, the one who taught her how to swim, he was the guy who taught her how to perfectly roast a marshmallow; this man is not to be mistaken for her father who was a bigot, homophobe, faux-Christian, alcoholic, abusive, maniac.

Charlie looked at her other apologetically, if she was going to get her Dad back this was her chance. "Can I talk to him? You can wait right outside to make sure I'm alright."

Her mother looked slightly hurt as she said, "Of course sweetie, I'll go get him."

* * *

About a minute later he walked into the room and sat down in the chair next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I had the shit beaten out of me." Charlie winced when she realized that she said "shit".

Surprisingly Russell Fabray laughed, "I imagined so. So are you going to be the one to tell me what happened or am I just going have to deal with being left in the dark?"

Charlie looked at him intensely trying to figure out which man was present. "I don't know is my dad here, or is my father?" Russell was a taken aback by Charlie's question. But before he could ask her to clarify what she meant she said, "You see my Dad is this really caring person who taught me all this really neat stuff. My father is a man is an abusive man, who is overly judgmental, as well as some other things. Now which one is present with us in this room? And I want the truth from you."

Russell seemed shocked by this, but nodded as he said "Your Dad is here with you."

Charlie nodded. "Quinn and I went with our friends to the new dance club with our friends. While we were there I kissed someone on the dance floor. While I was kissing them Finn came up and beat the shit out of me thinking I was Quinn."

"Why was Finn targeting Quinn?" Russell said suspiciously.

"Because he verbally assaulted Quinn my first day at WMHS."

Looking concerned he asked, "Why did he verbally assault Quinn?"

Charlie took a deep breathe, "Because I told him that we were gay."

Russell's face stiffened, "What?"

"Daddy, Quinn and I are lesbians. And if you don't like it you can walk out of that door and never be apart of our lives again. You either accept us, or leave. There's no room for any sort of middle ground here."

"Does your mother know."

"She knows, and she accepts us. But this isn't about her this is about you."

Russell stood up from his chair, "I'm sorry, goodbye Charlie." Charlie watched as her father left the room, and she wasn't surprised.

* * *

Charlie spent the rest of the day to the police, and with her visitors. The last person to visit her was Kate. "Hey" Kate whispered.

"Hey"

"So I heard this crazy story that this guy went crazy on this girl and her face got like messed up. However, the real story is that she got mauled by a squirrel." The tan brunette smirked as she said this.

Charlie laughed. "My face looks that bad?"

"Yeah, but you were never much of a looker before." Kate teased as she sat on the bed.

"Ouch." Suddenly the atmosphere in the room changed from playful to solemn. "Why did you just stand there? Why didn't you try and defend me?"

"I was scared. Too scared to move, and I hate myself for it."

"Don't hate yourself, I didn't die."

"No, but you could of."

"No what ifs or could ofs because they are nothing but total bullshit that drives you crazy."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Kate whispered.

"I forgive you." Charlie whispered back with a gentle smile.

* * *

**So tell me what you think in the Reviews. (hints reviews= faster updates ;D)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I do not own glee so please do not sue me. I also did not create the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

When Quinn returned to the waiting room everyone asked how she was doing, the only one who didn't ask was Russell. "She's okay." She told them. "Her face is swollen from the beating she took, her left arm is broken, and she is covered with bruises. But other than that she's okay."

Once everyone calmed down, Quinn took a seat next to Rachel. When she sat down she felt Rachel take hold of her hand. Quinn became very anxious, she didn't want to give Russell another reason to hate her. She tried to free her hand from Rachel's grasp, but stopped when Rachel whispered something to her. " It's okay Quinn. He doesn't know that we are together. He just thinks that I am your friend who is comforting you."

"How do you know?" She whispered back.

"Because I have a sixth sense about these things Quinn." Rachel teased. "And he is looking at us with empathy."

Quinn quickly glanced over to Russell, she saw the empathy in his eyes. She turned back to Rachel, "You're so smart. I love it." She grinned as she said this. The two of them sat in silence, holding hands, for a few moments.

* * *

Quinn saw her mother walk into the waiting room, with her fake happy face that she used to wear all the time when she was married to Russell, she always does this when she is gets worried. "She wants to talk to you." Russell nodded and followed Judy back to Charlie's room. When he left the atmosphere in the room improved tenfold. Quinn let out a sigh of relief.

Sue Sylvester was the first to speak, "I have been in awkward moment in my life, most of them I did create. However, that was the most awkward situation I have ever been in." The group nodded in agreement.

"Sorry about that guys. My mom was legally obligated to call him." Quinn smiled apologetically at them.

" You have nothing to apologize for. We all understand that Quinn," Ms. Holliday admitted reluctantly, "and we understand that he has a right to be here to see his daughter. But it doesn't mean that we like it or welcome him with open arms. Truth be told I hate his guts for showing up here."

Everyone nodded in agreement with what Holly had said, and then the room got silent for a while. Kurt was the one to break it. "I should be the one apologizing." There was a tiny amount of uproar, but Kurt stopped them. "I'm sorry because I didn't tell you that he was still in Lima. You see, his uncle got in a car crash, he's okay, but he has a broken leg. We didn't want to burden him more, so my family agreed that Finn would stay here until next week when his uncle's cast would be removed." Quinn saw the tears roll down Kurt's porcelain cheeks. "I didn't want of you to be afraid to leave the house. He wasn't even supposed to leave the house, but he did." He turned to Quinn, "I am so sorry."

Quinn walked up to him and gave him a hug, which initiated a giant group hug, in the tiny waiting room. "You couldn't of known this was going to happen Kurt. Besides he the homophobe, he's the one with the problem." The group began to laugh, but was interrupted by someone loudly clearing their throat.

Quinn turned around to see it was Russell. She noticed that his jaw was clenched, and the air around him was nothing but judgmental, this could only mean one thing he was angry. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye." Quinn watched Russell walk out of the room. She knew she would never see him again, and she was glad. She smiled and looked at Rachel, "Well it looks like he got the memo." The group erupted into laughter.

A few moments later Judy returned to the waiting room. "Did you see your father?"

"I did." Quinn saw her mother looked slightly surprised by this.

"What did he say?"

"All he said was 'goodbye'."

Judy nodded and then turned to the rest of the group. "You guys can visit Charlie in groups up to four, so it doesn't become to crowded. And then why don't you all go home and get some rest. Same to you Quinn." Quinn nodded.

"Judy is it all right if Quinn spend the night at my house. I don't want her to be home by herself." Rachel asked hesitantly not, wanting to give Judy the wrong impression.

"That will be fine Rachel."

* * *

The first group to visit Charlie was Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn, since she didn't get to actually visit her sister before. The conversation was light and silly, but gladly welcomed by all.

Quinn made a quick stop at her house to pick up some things before heading towards Rachel's. Quinn wan undoubtedly nervous. The possibility of meeting Rachel's Dads made Quinn feel threatened. She wasn't like Rachel's was a piece of her property, but Rachel was _hers_. She exhaled, well there is no use driving myself crazy. She threw on her favorite black lingerie, not knowing what to expect since Rachel told her nothing, before throwing on jeans and a v-neck t-shirt. Then she threw some stuff into her Cheerios bag before leaving.

Quinn had no problem getting to Rachel's house, she had been to her house the previous year to work on some project or something. She pulled into the driveway and parked her car. She just sat there in silence for a minute; Quinn wasn't sure why she was doing, but it felt like something she needed to do. After That Quinn grabbed her bag, from the back seat, and headed towards Rachel's front door.

* * *

Rachel was in her room when she heard the doorbell, Quinn, "I'll get it!" she yelled. She became nervous because she hadn't told her Dads the exact nature of her relationship with Quinn. As she walked down the stairs she came to the conclusion that she simply didn't want to share Quinn. She knew it was stupid, and irrational, but it was the truth.

When Rachel reached the bottom of the stairs she saw that her Daddy had already answered the door. She paused on the for a moment, one because she was angry at her Daddy for answering the door, and another being that she wasn't sure what Quinn would say, so she listened. Quinn had called her Daddy "Mr. Berry" which caused him to say "No I insist that you call me and my husband by our first names because we would both respond to Mr. Berry." Quinn let out a small sweet laugh.

"As long as you are both okay with it, Ryan."

"Good." Ryan replied with a smile.

Rachel decided that she had heard enough to come to the conclusion that nothing had been revealed about their relationship. "Hey." Rachel said as she stepped into the foyer.

"Hey Rach. Thanks for inviting me over, I don't think I would of slept well." _Oh shit_.

This made Ryan question the if his daughter had any ulterior motives for this sleepover, "Rachel!" He snarled at his daughter.

"Oh god, it's not even like that Daddy. Her sister was physically assaulted by Finn yesterday while we were out last night."

Quinn shot her a look that said "Why didn't you tell him earlier?", while her Daddy's said "Don't even try act like she's not your girlfriend." Rachel wasn't sure how either of them said all of that in a facial expression, she wasn't sure. _I have to come clean don't I? GRRRRRR._

"Quinn you can put your stuff in my room. It's at the end of the hallway on the right. I'll meet you there in second." Quinn nodded and headed upstairs, clearly confused by what was going on.

As soon as she was sure Quinn was out of earshot she said quickly, "Yes Daddy she is my girlfriend. No, she isn't her for that. Her mother was going to be spending all night with, her twin sister, Charlie at the hospital. Yes, I know I should of told you what happened, but last night was a bit hectic and dramatic. I apologize for my misconduct and it won't happen again."

"As long as you realize that you were in the wrong."

"I do Daddy."

"Good. Now go and talk to you girlfriend I believe she suspects that something is up."

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a Review (hint reviews=faster updates)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please do not sue me. I also did not create the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did.**

**_***Please note that there is a possible spoiler at the end of this chapter. It is there because I am asking for some reader input because I cannot make up my mind. You will vote via review. Thanks.***_**

**I would like to thank everyone who has give a review so far. They have been amazing and everytime I read one it make my day. So everyone who has done so give yourself a high-five (if that's even possible).**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

When Rachel entered her room she found Quinn looking at her favorite poster. "Do you approve?"

"Yes." Quinn said staring at the poster. "Is this your favorite?" Rachel nodded. "I thought so."

"How?"

"It's very you. The girl looks scared, but you can see the fire in her, you know her drive to survive and thrive. That's what you looked like after you had been slushied." She said coolly.

Rachel was slightly shocked by what Quinn said and studied the _**Les Miserables**_ poster. One the poster was a sketching of a small girl who appeared to be absolutely devastated; however, Quinn was right, there was fire in her eyes. Then Quinn said something that completely shocked her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you and you having to endure my wrath. I'm sure that me being explains why I treated you like I did, but that's not the sole reason." Quinn took a deep breathe as she turned to face the tiny brunette. "I did it because I envied you, I still envy you. I envy you because you have two loving Dads and I have Russell, you have this extraordinary talent that will take you to the ends of the universe and back again, you knew who you were and you owned it, while I owned a fake persona. I am so sorry Rach, and I promise never to treat you like that ever again."

Rachel studied Quinn's face intently. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she was. She knew that Quinn was being honest. She knew that she was being sincere. She knew that it would never happen again. But yet she was searching Quinn's face for something. Rachel decided that it would be best not to linger on it much longer, causing Quinn to freak out. "I don't think you know how much I appreciate that. I mean, I have forgiven you a long time ago, but I never thought I would hear you say those words." Rachel felt a tear run down her cheek.

Quinn smiled. She took her hands and gently grasped Rachel's face, then wiped away Rachel's tear with her thumb. "And I mean every word." Then she leaned in and kissed the brunette.

Soon the kiss became more passionate, however it was interrupted by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. Both girls reluctantly pulled part and turned to see who had it interrupted them. When they did so both turned bright red. Rachel's Dad, Hiram was standing in the doorway, clearly not happy. "Ryan had told me that you had a 'friend' that was sleeping over, so I thought that I would introduce myself. And then I stumbled onto you two."

"Well Daddy left out the part that Quinn, here, is my girlfriend. However it was rather rude of you not to knock, my door was closed."

"That's why I opened it kiddo."

"Dad!"

"Relax Rachel, he was just doing his job as a father." Quinn stated calmly before turn towards Hiram. "It's a pleasure to meet you Hiram."

"The same to you Quinn. I just wish that we had met under different circumstances." He replied as he shook her hand.

"As do I, but alas I have no remote control to the universe to do so." This drew a laugh out of the tall African-American in front of her.

"If you did then this would be the movie Click."

Quinn nodded in agreement, "I didn't like that movie. So I take back what I said before. I wish I had a time turner, so that way this would be a Harry Potter movie." She grinned as she said this.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You are suck a dork, did you know that?"

"I do, and I am proud to wave my freak flag. If you don't like it that's your problem."

"I don't like it, I love it." Rachel smiled sweetly after she said this.

"Your guys cuteness level is off the charts." Hiram stated as he rolled his eyes.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and began to lead her downstairs, " We know."

* * *

When the two girls arrived downstairs, still hand in hand, they were greeted by Ryan who was putting a pizza stone into the oven. When he looked up he saw the two girls holding hands, he smiled at them. "We're doing make-your-own-damn-pizza tonight, sound good to you two?"

Quinn looked slightly perplexed by "make-your-own-damn-pizza", so Rachel explained. "The name arouse from an argument Daddy and I had when I first told him that I was going to be a vegan, not his brightest moment."

Quinn nodded, "Ryan somehow, I can't see you not be a supportive parent."

Ryan laughed, "Like Rachel said, not my best moment. Alas we have moved on to a vegan dough, but for the rest of us meat eaters we do have sausage, pepperoni, ham, and, my favorite, bacon."

Quinn's eyes grew wide when she heard this, this caused Rachel to laugh. "Daddy, I believe you have stumbled upon Quinn's weakness."

"And that is?"

"Bacon."

"Oh so we have another pork lover in amidst."

Quinn nodded, but then looked slightly confused. "Wait, aren't you Jewish?"

"I am." Ryan said with enthusiasm. "However, I don't keep kosher. I love bacon to much

"More than me?" Hiram asked leaning against the frame of the door.

"Never. When did you get down here? I didn't hear you walk down the stairs."

"That's because I'm a ninja, your not supposed to hear me."

"Excuse my husband, he's a bit of a dork."

Quinn smiled, "Wave that freak flag Hiram!" Then she proceeded to give him a high-five.

Hiram thought this was the perfect opportunity to bring up what had happened up stairts. "Speaking of ninjas, and freak flaggs. Guess what I saw when I went to go introduce myself to Quinn."

Ryan looked at his husband, he looked very smug. "What?"

"These to making out in Rachel's room."

This threw Rachel into another of her "diva" tantrums. "For the record the door was closed, and he didn't knock." She said glaring at Hiram.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Let it go, they're just trying to embarrass you. The more you let it show, the more they'll do it. Let's not feed their ten year old minds." Rachel gaped at Quinn, while the rest of them laughed..

"I like her." Hiram said with a grin. "She's feisty."

Ryan nodded in agreement, before saying "Alright who wants bacon on there pizza?"

Quinn hand shot into with excitement, "I do!"

**So tell me what you think in a REVIEW (hint reviews= faster updates ;D)**

*****POSSIBLE SPOILER*****

**So I want your guy's opinion on something. There is going to be a double date in a chapter in the near future with Rachel and Quinn. I can not make up my mind on who should be the other couple. Should it be Klaine, Brittana, or Charlie & Kate (Im thinking Karlie). The couple with the most votes (mentioned in a Review) goes on the double date.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please do not sue me. I also did not create the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did.**

**I would like to thank everyone who voted. There is a winner, and I got some interesting ideas from them. So Thank you to all of you.**

**Shout-out to justicegrl for referring Kate and Charlie as Karlie. (If you don't like it, I challenge you to come up with a better one.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Oh my god." Quinn said as she flopped onto Rachel's bed.

Rachel laughed, "I take it you liked your semi-vegan pizza." She looked at Quinn and saw that

Quinn nodded, " I did. I still can't believe I never thought of putting bacon on pizza. So good." She said as she patted her stomach.

Rachel laughed, "Clearly you ate five pieces, and they aren't tiny pieces by anyone's standards."

"I'm a Cheerio. That means that I am a closet eater. If Sue had seen me eating that she would of killed me, however if I didn't eat that I would be dead."

"Good to know." Rachel smirked before straddling her.

Quinn scrunched her brow, "What are you doing?"

"Depends. What do you want me to do?"

Quinn's eyes grew wide, and suddenly she felt like she was out of breathe. "I think you should lock your door first." Rachel nodded. She quickly ran over to the door and locked it. The resumed her position on top of Quinn. Quinn raised an eyebrow, "So you're a top."

"If you base your theory of this current situation, then yes."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Which is Rachel Berry speak for, 'yes'."

"What if I said you bring it out of me?"

"I would saying you are just trying to get in my pants."

Rachel pouted for a moment. "That's only part of it."

"Then what's the other part?"

Rachel lowered herself so that her lips were adjacent to Quinn's ear. Then in a seductive whisper she said, "I want to make love to you."

Quinn tilted her head and just stared into Rachel's warm brown eyes. "Are you implying what I think you are implying." After he said this she felt Rachel's soft lips meet hers.

"If you think that I implied that I love you, then very much so."

Quinn bit her lower lip, "I love you too." Again her lips were met with the tiny brunette's. Quinn deepened the kiss, she may currently be the bottom, but she wasn't going to just sit their and let her girlfriend do all the work. Soon she felt Rachel's hands under her shirt, _This feels so fucking good_. Quinn let out a moan. Then she felt Rachel tug at her shirt, and then logic kicked in. "Rach?" She whispered.

Rachel stopped everything she was doing, she didn't want to push Quinn into something that she wasn't ready for. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes." Quinn said Quickly. After she said this she saw Rachel face drop in disappointment, she thought she should explain her reasoning. "Not because I don't want to. Because I want to." She purred.

"Your not ready then?"

"Oh I'm ready, trust me. It's just hat your Dads home, and I don't think it would wise for us to do this with any parental figures around."

Rachel sighed. "I suppose your right." She stood up as she said this. "I suppose I should take a shower. A cold shower."

Quinn smiled sweetly at her, "Good idea."

* * *

When Charlie woke up she was pleasantly surprised to see that it was Kate who was sleeping on her knee. She gently wiggled her leg to wake up her up. "In a minute mom." Kate said groggily, clearly not realizing she was in the hospital.

"Kate your in the hospital, with me."

Kate's eyes shot open. She looked around, and then blushed. "My bad."

"It fine, besides I thought it was kind of cute."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, am I correct in assuming that my mother is at home catching up on some sleep?"

"Actually no. Judy is signing your discharge papers."

Charlie's hazel eyes grew wide with excitement. "Really?"

Kate responded with a chaste kiss. "Really."

* * *

When Quinn woke up the next morning she found that she was spooning Rachel. She smiled to herself. She just laid there not wanting to ruin such a perfect moment. She stayed like that for about five minutes just watching the one she loved sleep, until Rachel muttered a sexual moan, which was then followed by a "fuck me Quinn" Quinn's eye grew wide, _Good to know I can do that to her in her dreams_. She began to try to hold in her laugh, but that failed terribly.

"Why are you laughing Quinn?" Rachel groaned as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Do you really want to know?" Quinn snickered.

Rachel pouted, "Yes I do."

Quinn bit her lower lip. " You see, I was just watching you sleep when you let out a very sexual moan, and then you said, and I quote, 'fuck me Quinn'."

Rachel turned a deep shade of red before taking her pillow covering her face, to hide her embarrassment. "Aww, it's okay Rach. Besides I thought it was kind of sexy."

Rachel removed the pillow from her face, she had a perplexed look upon her face. "But didn't you find me sexy as a top."

"I did. But I also found that to be incredibly sexy. Sexy is sexy. And I find you incredibly sexy."

"You do?" Quinn nodded. "We have to find somewhere without any parental supervision asap."

Quinn let out a laugh, "I concur with that statement."

* * *

**So tell me what you think in a Review ( hint reviews= faster updates ;D)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please don't sue me. I also did not create the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were making out against Quinn's car when Quinn's phone went off. Rachel groaned, "You know, the reason I walked you to your car was so that I could have you all to myself."

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes, "I'll check it real quick, and then we can resume. Okay?" Rachel nodded in approval. Quinn pulled out her phone to see that she had a text from Charlie._ Guess who is coming home today?-Char._ Quinn squealed in excitement.

"What!"

"Charlie has been discharged." As she said this she quickly replied: _Let me guess you?-Quinn_.

Rachel smiled at Quinn. Quinn was ecstatic, completely overjoyed. "That's great Quinn."

"Oh my god." Quinn said staring at her phone.

"What?" Rachel said, hoping nothing was wrong. Quinn showed her the text, it read: _O and I asked Kate out on a date, she said yes. No big deal ;D-Char._ "Wow that was fast. I mean I kind of expected it sine they had a very public make-out session on the dance floor, but still."

"Not really. Charlie and Kate were best friends at St. Ann's."

"Really?"

"I'm guessing that either something actually happened at St. Ann's, or they had feelings for each oter but didn't say anything about it because of the homophobic environment of St Ann's."

" Either way something happened." Rachel shrugged.

"Either way I am happy for them, especially Charlie." Quinn looked at her phone, to check the time, her face dropped a little.

"You have to go home, don't you?"

Quinn let out a sigh, "Yeah I do. Sorry Rach."

"It's fine. Besides I have been holding you captive."

Quinn kissed Rachel. "Text me later?" Rachel nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel smiled as she said this.

* * *

When Quinn got home she saw her mother's car in the driveway. The moment her car was in park she ran inside. When she got inside she found Charlie lounging on the couch and her mother was in the kitchen making dinner. The swelling of Charlie's face was now visibly reduced, and she had a purple cast on her left arm. "Please tell me I will be the first to sign your cast?"

Charlie shook her head, "Sorry, Kate beat you to it." Charlie raised her cast. Quinn saw what Kate had written. It was in beautiful cursive it read: _Yes, always.- Kate_. Quinn raised her an eyebrow, "If this is how she said yes to going on date with you, then I am incredibly jealous of you."

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but that's how the shit went down." Charlie smirked as she said this.

"So jealous."

"I know."

"So question, did something happen between you and Kate while you were at St. Ann's?"

Charlie shook her head. "No nothing like that happened. We had feelings for each other, but because St. Ann's is St. Ann's neither of us said anything about them. We both gathered that we liked each other."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "So your telling me that you guys saw each other at The Place. Deduced that you were both into each other and then made out right there on the dance floor."

"No! We said hi first. Geez Quinn, we're not that fast."

Quinn laughed as she rolled her eyes, " Uh huh, sure. I'm going to find out what Mom is making for dinner."

* * *

After dinner, Quinn was on her bed doing her AP Chem homework went her phone rang. She picked up the phone, Rachel was calling her. "Hey Rach. What's up."

"Well you see my girlfriend asked me to text her later, but I missed the sound of her voice so decided to call."

"That's sweet."

"I figure that much." Rachel said slightly sarcastic.

"I appreciate it. So how was your day?"

"It was pretty good. My Dads were on my back all day."

"About?"

Quinn heard Rachel sighed, "They were on me about not telling them about you."

"Why didn't you tell them about us?"

"Because I was worried that they were going to freak out with you like they did my last girlfriend."

Quinn as slightly shocked. "Your ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah her name is Haley. She goes to Crawford County Day School for Girls. She's a bitch."

"Did you love her?"

"I thought I did, but I didn't so I broke up with her, and because she was a mega-huge-monster-bitch.

"Okay."

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Not really, I understand why you didn't me. I mean who actually enjoys talking about past and failed relationships?"

"I don't."

"My point exactly. However, I do appreciate that you told me about her. That you were able to be completely honest with me, even if you were afraid to."

"Wow. Deep"

"Gracias"

Rachel laughed, "De nada. So… just to clarify you're not mad me?"

"Well I'm not happy about it, but yes. I am not mad at you."

"Good." Rachel said cheerily.

"… Sooo… can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to be one of those overly affectionate couples who do too much PDA."

"Well that, or we could be completely be all over each other," Rachel coughed, "Brittany and Santana."

Quinn giggled, "Please don't remind me I still have nightmares from Cheer camp when I walked in on those two, and they kept going at it because they didn't notice me."

"Are you sure they are nightmares? Because I'm getting this vibe, via phone, from you that those dreams that you claim to be nightmares, aren't."

"You know me so well."

"Indeed I do."

Quinn laughed, "So there is no hope for us being a normal couple."

"Definitely not."

"I guess that's what I get for dating a diva." Rachel stayed silent. "You're pouting."

Rachel gasped. "How the fuck did you know that?"

"Because I knew you so well."

"Indeed. Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got to go, I have finish up studying for a test."

"Okay. I see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too Quinn." Rachel said before hanging up. Quinn was now smiling because whenever she heard Rachel say "I love you" she felt like the happiest person on earth.

* * *

**Soooo tell me what you think in Review (hint reviews= faster updates ;D)**

**Also th eevent mentioned in the spoiler is almost upon us :{D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please don't sue me. I also did not create the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr.**

**Shout-out to _Super Tash_ who read the first 24 chapters in day and gave lots of Reviews (yay!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Charlie couldn't believe how fast the month of April flew by. Ever since the incident Charlie sense of time seemed to have gone out the window. Was it due to a traumatic event? Probably. Was it because she was having fun. One could say. Was it because she was with Kate? Most definitely. When she was with Kate she felt the need to pinch herself because, somehow, time had no relevance to her life when she was with her. She smiled to herself as she remembered their first date together.

(FlashBack)

It was about a week after she had been discharged, and her face looked completely normal, so she didn't feel self-conscious about going out in public. Kate had picked her up; when Charlie got into that car she asked, "So where are we going for our date?"

Kate shook her head, "We're not going on a date."

"Then why the fuck am I in your car?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Because, we are going on an adventure." Kate grinned as she said this.

"Instead of a date?" Kate nodded. "What's the difference?"

"Date plus total fucking epic awesomeness equals adventure."

Charlie laughed, "Dates are over rated."

"I agree, that' why we are going on an adventure."

"And where is this adventure taking place?" She asked teasingly.

"It's a surprise."

"No blindfold?"

"Oh there's a blindfold, it's just back there." Kate used her head to point in the direction of the backseat as she said this.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "When do I put it on?"

"Now would be great, but you can wait a few more minutes if you want to."

Charlie grabbed the blindfold from the backseat. "I think I shall acquiesce your request." She said before putting on the blindfold.

"You've been watching Pirates of the Caribbean, have you not?"

Charlie shrugged "Maybe. Or I have been waiting to use it for an extended period of time."

"And how long ago was this 'extended period of time'."

Charlie grinned, "This morning, no big deal."

Kate laughed, "Is the blindfold on securely?"

"If you mean, can you seeing anything. Then no, I can't see anything."

"Good." Kate said before parking the car. "Now keep it on we have some walking to do?"

"I have an idea." Charlie said as Kate opened her door.

"And that is?"

"If you really want to keep it a surprise you'll carry me."

"No way."

"Oh cut the bullshit. Your like six feet tall, and I'm five-three. Besides your a swimmer, I know for a fact your strong."

"Fine, and FYI I'm five foot ten."

"Yay!" She screamed.

After a few minutes of effort of trying to find away for Charlie to successfully jumping on to Kate's back, Kate began to walk. As she walked she said "I feel like I've been cheated."

Charlie scrunched her brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well I'm doing all the work, so I should be straddling you. However since I'm carrying you, you are straddling me, and you are doing none of the work."

"Life's unfair get used to it, oh and get your dirty dirty mind out of the gutter."

Kate stopped dead in her tracks, "I don't think that's acceptable to say to your girlfriend, who by the way is carrying you on her fucking back."

"I know I feel like a chimpanzee, possibly a lemur." Charlie laughed.

"Good to know." Kate walked in silence for a few minutes before stopping. "Alright my little lemur, time to get down."

Charlie's feet touched. She stood their for a moment feeling the ground with her shoes, trying find some kind of hint. All she knew was that she was standing on dirt and that there was something that felt like root.

"You ready?" Kate whispered. Charlie nodded. She felt Kate's hand on the back of her head untying the knot. A second later she felt her remove the blindfold. When Charlie opened her eyes she saw light, shadows, and a lot of green. After her eye's adjusted to the light, Charlie saw a very impress vive tree-house, which was more of a house in a magnificent old maple tree Breathe the tree-house was a swing. It reminded of the painting called The Swing, done during the rococo period. "Where are we?" Charlie asked, her voice was filled with wonder.

Kate giggled ,"My backyard."

"If this is you backyard, then where is you house?" Charlie asked as she looked around.

"About a mile north of here."

"Damn, I remember you telling me that your family was well off, but I did know you meant you _were well off_."

"Yeah, is that a problem cause I can totally down play it?"

"No." Charlie shook her head "I want you to be yourself; I mean I am in a relationship with _you_."

"Good. Now do you like my tree house?"

"It's beautiful. I kind of wish I brought a pencil and my sketch pad, so I could draw this."

"Really?"

"Really. It's that beautiful."

"Would you sketch me?"

Charlie grinned, "I'm pretty sure doodles of you have already found their way into at least one of my note books."

Kate leaned in and kissed her, "Your are so damn adorable."

"I know." Charlie giggled before kissing Kate.

(End of FlashBack)

Charlie smiled as she remembered that day. Looking back on it, if felt like stood still, yet time had moved so quickly. Charlie shrugged off the paradox of time, it was too confusing to think about it.

* * *

Quinn was checking her Facebook when she got a message from Santana in her Facebook chat.

_Hey-Santana_

_Hey wats up?- Quinn_

_O nothing much, just trying to figure out wat to do w/ 2 extra tickets to Cedar Point-Santana_

_NO FUCKING WAY!-Quinn_

_Actually yes. So do u and Berry want to join me and Britts?- Santana_

_R u forgetting the fact that I love roller-coaster?- Quinn_

_No! How could I, when I'm usually sitting next to you.- Santana_

_True to dat- Quinn_

_Stop trying to b gangsta, it just doesn't work on u. me on the other hand… lol-Santana_

_*rolls eyes* watevr, u can count me in. Just let me check with Rach- Quinn_

_Cool let me know when you know. Cya ltr- Santana_

_Bye San-Quinn_

* * *

**So tell me what you think in a Review (hint Reviews= faster updates ;D)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please don't sue me. I did not create the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr. Also I am not connected with the theme park Cedar Point.**

**I do apologize for taking so long to update, I was having some difficulty with the story, but clearly they have been taking over. To make up for it I have written a longer chapter than usual.**

**I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten for this story so far, so please keep it up.**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

* * *

Rachel was in her room when she heard someone blaring their car horn. _Probably Santana_. When she opened her front door she saw Santana's red Mini Cooper. She laughed to herself as she grabbed hr bag before heading out the door, her father had warned her of people that dive Mini Coppers that they tended to be the asshole who cuts you off. As she approached the tiny car she saw Santana behind the wheel and Brittany in the seat next to her, who was energetically waving at her. Rachel smiled and waved back before getting in the back seat. As she got in the car Santana yelled, "Come on Berry! Move your ass! My abuela (grandmother) runs a mile fast then this!"

"Santana I just got in the car, are screaming obscenities really necessary?" Rachel asked as she slammed the car door shut, after which Santana sped of towards the Fabray household.

Santana smiled devilishly, "Absolutely."

Brittany let out a whimper, "San, be nice. Our double date is basically going to be all day. I would like to make it through the day without Rachel having a Diva-tantrum, resulting in a Diva-storm-out." Brittany paused for a moment realizing how blunt she had been. "Sorry Rach." She smiled apologetically at the tiny brunette.

"Understandable." Rachel quipped.

"I'll try." Santana glanced at Brittany before pulling into the Fabray's driveway.

Brittany smiled proudly. "That's all I ask." She said before leaning into Santana to kiss her.

* * *

"I can't believe it."

Quinn gave Charlie a puzzled look, "Can't believe what?"

Charlie threw her hands into the air, "That you are going to opening day at Cedar Point, with your girlfriend and your best friends. So not fair."

Quinn let out a chuckle, "Well believe it. Sides aren't you and Kate doing something with Kurt and Blaine?"

Charlie shrugged, "Yeah. I'm not really sure how that came about, but it did."

Before Quinn could respond she heard Santana honking her horn. "Well my chariot awaits." She giggled. "Have fun on your double date." Quinn said as she gave a hug to Charlie.

"You too. Now go have the best double date ever, before Santana loses it."

"Oh I will." Quinn giggled before she left.

* * *

After Quinn had left, Charlie retreated back into her room. She grabbed her phone and plopped onto her bed before calling Kate. Charlie listened to the phone ring a couple of times before Kate picked it up. "Hey, you know I really need to customize a ring-tone so I know it's you when you call. Any ideas?"

Charlie giggled, "Hmm… I'm thinking something by Paramore. How about The Only Exception?"

"To slow. You deserve an awesome up-beat song."

"True to dat."

Kate burst into laughter, "I thought that we agreed that you would never try to be gangsta."

"No one has been around to punish me." Charlie said in a suggestive tone.

"Oh don't even go there." Kate mused. "Now back to the ring-tone situation."

"Fine." Charlie grumbled. "What about Learn to Fly by the Foo Fighters"

"We have a winner." Kate said in her cheesy-game-host-voice.

Charlie laughed, "Good. So do you mind telling me the appropriate attire for our double date with Kurt and Blaine, which you setup."

"Jeans, awesome sneakers, and one of you sexy graphic tees would be appropriate." Kate said seductively.

"No. We are not doing this, especially when you denied me just a moment ago. I will see you when you pick me up at seven."

"I believe that's fair." Kate said half-laughingly. "I'll see you at seven."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "See you then."

* * *

After a very long drive, the four of them arrived at Cedar Point. As Santana pulled into a parking spot she asked Quinn, "So do you think we should start with the Millennium Force?"

"Is that even a question? The question is should be, 'do you want to sit in the front?'"

Santana laughed, "We are sooo sitting in the front. But I refuse to sit in the front car of Top Thrill Dragster that is too much for me. Looking straight down at the ground, not my thing."

"Wait, you two are roller-coaster junkies?" Rachel asked looking at Quinn and Santana in utter shock.

"The preferred nomenclature is thrill seekers, but yes we are." The Latina said as they walked through the entrance of the park.

Quinn saw Rachel's eye grow wide with fear. "Your not a fan of roller-coasters. Am I right Rach?" Quinn asked in her gentle sweet tone.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm afraid of extreme heights and high velocities."

"Put the two together, and you get the extreme dislike for roller-coasters. Why the fuck you come with us Berry?"

"Stop it San." Brittany glared angrily at her girlfriend. "Now you know that not everyone is 'thrill seeker' like you and Q are, and I used to be afraid coasters. And there is nothing wrong with that. Now apologize because you promised to try to be nice, and I know that you aren't even trying."

Santana let out a sigh. "Sorry Rachel. I didn't mean to offend you, if I did."

Rachel smiled, "It's okay Santana. I know you didn't mean for it to sound as mean as it did. And if you must know I came so that I could spend sometime with you guys, and try to get over my fear."

Quinn smiled proudly at the diva, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then we are so starting with the Millennium Force."

"Isn't that the second tallest and the second fastest coaster in the park?"

Britt nodded her head energetically. "It is. But it's also the most fun, and it's my favorite so we start there."

"You heard my girl. We start there. And what Britt wants Britt gets." Santana said as she grabbed her girlfriends hand and headed towards the Millennium Force.

* * *

At exactly seven o'clock Charlie heard someone ring the doorbell. Charlie raced downstairs to open the door, but her mother beat her to it. She saw Kate standing there talking with her mother without any sign of nervousness.

"Hey there." Charlie said nervously as she stepped into the atrium.

"Hey Charlie, so you ready for the double date with Klaine."

"Klaine?" Judy asked clearly confused.

"Couple name for Kurt and Blaine mashed together. Another example is Karlie." Charlie was the one to look confused this time. "Kate plus Charlie equals Karlie" Kate smiled sweetly as she said this.

Judy turned to her daughter, "I like this one, so don't screw it up." Charlie just stared at her mother in shock. "Honey, stop staring at me, it's not polite. Now go have fun on you double date." Judy said as she shuffled the girls through the front door.

"Bye Judy." Kate waved as she and Charlie walked to her classic rust bucket for a first car, it ran on vegetable oil.

"Bye girls. Have fun." Judy shouted before closing the door.

"I'm sorry about my mom, she's kind of embarrassing." Charlie said as she got into the passenger's seat.

"I love your Mom. Sides she didn't embarrass you. You did that all yourself." Charlie rolled her eyes, Kate laughed.

"So where are we meeting Kurt and Blaine?"

"At the Bowling Alley."

"Are you sure that me bowling is a good idea, especially with a broken arm?"

"It's your left arm that broken, right?" Charlie nodded. "Well I know you are right handed, so you definitely can bowl. Sides well kick there butts." Kate giggled.

* * *

**So tell me what you think in a Review. (hint reviews=faster updates;D)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please do not sue me. I also did not create the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did. I am also not connected with Cedar Point in anyway.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

As the two girls got out of the car Charlie heard Kate scream, and then ran towards Blaine in full out sprint, and then proceed to give him a hug. Charlie walked over to Kurt, "They know each other?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Apparently."

"Do you know how?"

"I know as much as I do about fishing, which is absolutely nothing."

Charlie stared at the Blaine and Kate for a moment. The two were laughing, and looked they generally enjoyed each other's company. "Well there is only one way to find out."

Kurt sighed, "Go and ask them ourselves."

"Well I was thinking reading their minds, but I guess that could work too." Charlie laughed.

"You are such a dork."

"Proud of it. Now shall we go investigate?"

Kurt nodded, "Shall." He sad as he linked their arms. As they skipped over to Blaine and Kate, Kurt shouted, "Alright you two need to explain this, because me and the Blonde are confuzzled, no pun intended." Charlie rolled her eyes.

Blaine smiled, "Alright, but when we tell you guys have to promise to try not to get mad at us."

Kurt and Charlie glared at both, before saying in unison, "Fine."

Then, without any sort of hesitance, Kate said, "We used to date."

* * *

The girls had been waiting in line for about an hour, and they were the next in line for the front car. Quinn looked over to Rachel, she looked almost petrified. "Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah… sorta. I mean-"

"We don't have to sit in the very front. We can let Santana and B take it, if that makes you feel a bit more at ease?" Quinn asked softly and sweetly. Rachel nodded. She felt the gates swing open to let them get on the ride.

As Santana got in the front seat she yelled, "Let's do this bitches!"

* * *

Kate looked at Charlie; she looked shocked, and a bit hurt. She looked like she had been punched in the gut, and Kate was very familiar with that look, especially after the incident at the club. Kate diverted her attention from Charlie to Kurt. He had a similar look on his face, but he looked more surprised than shocked. "I can tell that is quite a shock to you guys, but our relationship with each other is the reason we are in relationships with you guys."

Charlie tilted her head with a confused look drawn upon her face; her eye brows were slightly scrunched together and her eyes said "What the fuck are you talking about?". Before speaking Blaine cleared his throat to gain the groups attention, "See when we were together we both in major denial about who we were. I hadn't even recognized that I had feeling for boys; while Kate, here, was adding an addition to her closest so that she could lost in it and never come out." He chuckled a little bit, at the Kurt's and Charlie's faces as they began to understand. "Please understand that our relationship wasn't that long, in terms of milestones. I don't think we even made it passed our first kiss?" He asked turning to Kate.

Kate shook her head in embarrassment, "Nope. We had prolonged our first kiss, and only kiss, about two months. After our first kiss, I broke down and told him I was gay, which lead to Blaine finally recognizing that he had feelings for boys, not girls."

Blaine nodded fervently, "Yup so we broke up. Became BGFFL, also known as Best Gay Friends For Life. Which was easy because I was at Dalton and Kate had just transferred to Crawford County Day School for Girls, Dalton's sister school. Which meant we saw each other almost everyday because the schools are on the same campus."

Kurt was speechless, which was a rare event. So Charlie spoke for the both of them, "Wow. That's quite a story."

"Yup. So can we stop awkwardly standing in the parking lot and go bowl?" Quinn and Kurt nodded. A moment later the four of them were skipping into the bowling alley.

* * *

The girls were laughing and screaming as they walked away from The Millennium Force. "Okay, I have to admit that was TOTALLY FUCKING AWEOSME! I am now officially a Thrill seeker." Rachel said proudly.

"Sorry Berry but your not. One gains the title of Thrill Seeker once they have ridden Top Thrill Dragster." Santana pointed at it as she said this, which is oddly in the phallus shape.

Rachel glared at Santana before saying, "As the famous Santana said before me, and I quote 'LET'S DO THIS BITCHES!'". Rachel screamed with exuberance.

* * *

"Blaine I am pleasantly surprised that these bowling shoes aren't the most atrocious thing in the world."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Surprising isn't it?"

"Indeed." Kurt exclaimed as he put on the shoes.

Kate, who had been watching the interaction between the two boys, whisperd to Charlie, "I swear those two can not get any gayer."

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a Review. (hint reviews=faster updates ;D)**

Charlie laughed, "Come to one of our Glee practices, and you see that they will. And somehow they mange to out gay themselves every week."

"Now I have to come, but not to see them out gay themselves. But so I can see your sexy as on stage."

Charlie blushed, "I'll see what I can do."


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please don't see me. I also did not create the character Charlie, someone on Tumblr did. I am also not affiliated with Cedar Point in any way.**

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but I think it's a good one. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Thanks for the all the Reviews (over a 1000 WOW).**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Rachel and Quinn were sitting in the front car of Top Thrill Dragster waiting for it to start. Rachel took a deep breathe, the anticipation was like a knife. A moment later she heard the roar of a car engine, she glanced over to the starting light, it was yellow. The moment the starting light turned green Rachel felt her body thrown forward. Suddenly she was at the top looking straight down. Now I understand why Santana was so adamant about not sitting in the front seat. She gulped before whispering, "Shit". As the car went speeding down, she and Quinn were yelling obscenities ranging from "WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" to "I'M FUCKING THANKFUL THAT WE DECIDED TO WAIT TO EAT TILL AFTER THIS!"

Once the ride had slowed down there were numerous people yelling, screaming , and laughing in enjoyment, as they waited to get off the ride. Quinn turned to Rachel, she was smiling and laughing, "I take it you liked it?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Very much so. But that adrenaline rush you get just doesn't compare." She said teasingly.

Quinn shot her a confused look, "Compared to what?"

Rachel smirked, before she pulled Quinn in closer so she could whisper something in her ear. "That rush I get when your fucking me."

Quinn's eyes grew very wide as she turned bright red. It took her a minute for her to form a coherent statement, but when she did she whispered back, "Well… I'm just that good."

Rachel laughed as she got off the ride, "It's true, but don't let it go to your head."

Quinn smirked as she got off, "Too late." She winked at her girlfriend as she said this.

* * *

Charlie grabbed the neon green bowling ball as she walked up to the line to take her turn. As she inhaled deeply, she raised the ball to eye-level. As she exhaled she did her wind up, and then sent the ball gliding down the lane. Charlie watched as the ball hit the pins, resulting in a strike. She smiled to her self before turning around to look at Kurt and Blaine. "Beat that." Charlie said playfully. Charlie was completive, but she channeled her completive spirit in a healthy way, making jokes with her team mates and the competition.

As Charlie sat down next to her girlfriend, Kate said "I'm glad your on my team."

"And why is that? Because I'm your girlfriend."

"Well that. And the fact that you are a bowling god. I don't think I have ever seen you lose when it comes to bowling, and swimming too." Kate teased.

"Well I'm not a bowling god. Cause I never had a perfect game."

Kate smiled, "I think we can make that happen."

"Guys." Kurt said trying to get there attention, it was Kate's turn. "Guys!" Still nothing. "Earth to teen lesbians, on the verge of exchanging toaster ovens!" The girls whipped the heads to give glares to Kurt, for interrupting them. That got their attention. "It's your turn Kate."

* * *

The sun had finally set, which meant their double date at Cedar point had come to a close. The four girls walked out off the amusement park with arms linked. "Okay I have to admit I had a pretty good time with you Berry." Santana said, without any sign of regret.

Rachel was pleasantly surprised, she smiled at Santana. "Thanks Santana. I had an awesome day with you too."

Suddenly there was a laud grumble, which originating from Santana's stomach. Brittany, Rachel and Quinn stared at the tiny Latina. "What? I'm hungry."

* * *

**Tell me what you think in a Review (hint Reviews=faster updates ;D)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: I do not own Glee, so please don't sue me. I also did not create the character Charlie, someone one Tumblr did.**

**Sorry it took so long to update the story.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Charlie was perched on a low-hanging thick branch, with her pencil and sketchbook. She smirked to herself as she watched her girlfriend, Kate, swinging and laughing. Charlie laughed to herself before opening her sketchbook. She twirled pencil in her long porcelain fingers before she applying it to the paper. Every few moments she would glance up to the sight in front of her; clumps of green leaves surrounded the magnificent tree house, below it was the swing, which Kate was on. Charlie smiled to herself for the true reason why someone smiles, she was happy. Charlie was truly happy in this moment, she had everything she wanted and more.

* * *

Quinn wrapped multicolored the sheet around herself as she laid next to her naked girlfriend. "That was fucking amazing." Rachel purred into Quinn's ear. Quinn smiled before replying with a kiss, when they broke the kiss Quinn felt it linger there a for a moment before completely disappearing, which left her wanting more.

Rachel laughed, she knew exactly how Quinn felt and she wanted to use it to her advantage. "So do you mind explaining how this perfect opportunity came about?"

"Well, it's summer vacation my mom is in Chicago for the week, and Charlie is out with Kate." Quinn laughed. "And we are here doing our thing." Quinn paused for a moment an raised an her right eyebrow in a dubious manner, "So are you up for another round?"

Rachel bit her lower lip, before flipping Quinn over, "Sure, except it's my turn to make you see stars."

Quinn flashed a small grin, "I like the way you think." Then she leaned up and began to passionately kiss Rachel.

* * *

Charlie was about to finish her sketch, when Kate appeared in front of her. "And what have you been that has your devoted attention."

Charlie rolled her eyes before showing Kate her sketchbook. Charlie watched Kate scanned the sketching of the tree house, the swing and of Kate. She saw Kate's emerald eyes well up slightly. "What's wrong?"

Kate shook her head, her auburn falling across her face, "No nothing is wrong. It's just that this drawing is so… beautiful."

"It's just a sketching." Charlie said as she grabbed the sketch book form her girlfriends hands.

"It's still beautiful."

"Really?"

"Absou-fucking-lutley." Kate grinned ear to ear as she said this.

"You have such a way with words, you should become a poet."

"I know."

It was something that made she say those three little words that mean so much. The sun seemed to be shinning brighter then ever, she had finally escaped the crazy William McKinley High School shit, Finn was at Juvie, she was happier than she had ever been, and she was with Kate. "I love you."

Kate gave her a genuine smile, "I love you too. Now come down from there so I can give you a proper kiss." Charlie giggled as se did as she was told. The moment her feet met the ground, her lips were met by Kate's lips.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
